Moving forward
by gemmaNCISfan
Summary: 7-year-old Rick, has been abused by everyone he knows, he's never been school, he's about to have his life turned around, by something that's supposed to be the worst for any one. he meets Martha Rogers and best friend Joanna Beckett and her 6-year-old Daughter Katie. this is my first story please be nice Contains child abuse, domestic violence and related topics.
1. Running

**About:** 6-year-old Rick, has been beaten by everyone he knows, he's never been school, he's about to have his life turned around, by something that's supposed to be the worst for any one, he meets Martha Rogers and best friend Joanna Beckett and her 5-year-old Daughter

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own castle or the characters, this is meley my imagination. I wish I owned it, I would have fought for the girls. Season 8 was such a let down** **L**

 **Friday 23** **rd** **of September 2006**

 **Bang!** The sound of the front door slamming, the whole house shakes, so does rick he runs to his bed and hides under the thin sheet that lays on his bed it's got moth holes and is covered in blood his blood where he's had to sort out himself with no access to the bath room it hasn't been washed since…. Well he doesn't even remember what colour it was any more.

He's home da… Colin is home.

I refuse to call him dad.

The click of the bedroom door, the **bang** as it swings open with such a force and hits the wall, makes rick jump at the noise, the loud cackling noise of Collins laughter vibrates though the house, rick peeks from under the sheet.

He's much closer than I thought I can smell alcohol that's not good that's when he's at his worse

Colin's cackle vibrates though rick when he sees his face, pure fear, just the way he likes it. He grabs the boy by his hair rick lets out yelp, Colin partially picks him up by his hair rick lets out a whimper already tears running down his face, Colin keeps a firm grip on his hair as he takes him out of his room rick trying to keep up with his bigger steps, He opens up the door to the basement and throws rick down the stairs, he follows him down ricks already in the fetal position waiting for the next impact which turns out to be his foot to the head, rick lets the blackness come over him, Colin hits him a few more times with kicks to the stomach, legs and anywhere else he can place a kick, he walks back up the stairs and looks back to his `useless boy' he lets out a laugh and locks the door

It's been a few hours before rick wakes up, cold and shaking he tries to move his aching muscles put he feels a sharp pain in his stomach area, he gingerly picked put his top.

Great

A huge bruise runs the whole length of his chest and stomach. The door at the top of the stairs open his mam stands of the top of the stairs with a smile on her face, rick haven't even bothered to lean her name even if he did he's never heard her name Colin always calls her woman, she moves down the stairs grabs him under the arm, rick lets out a whimper at the movement, she ignores it rick knows not to protest against her the treatment will only be worse so he lets her drag him up the stairs while trying to keep up with her, they walk in to the kitchen she lets go of his arm.

"counter"

He struggles to hop up on the counter due to how small he is and uses a chair at the side to hop up on the counter wincing when his cuts pulls, she lets out a giggle at his face. She picks up his top, he hold up his arm for her to slip it off over his head, she puts it on the side by the sink.

She inspects his gash on the side from the contact with the glass coffee table from yesterday when Colin was a bit drunk and blamed rick for nicking money.

Not that I would know what to do with money: thinks rick

"how did you get this" asks his mother

Rick points to the coffee table where blood still can be seen

"oh.. right does it hurt"

Rick shrugs his shoulders, he's leant a long time ago what the talking and admitting hurt punishment in tails more than once, and he's got the round circler wounds to show it he only speaks his name now when he's asked and that's with great care.

His mother shrugs with a sad face, she cleans him up not taking much care when he flinches her long blonde hair curtaining her face as she does, when she's dressed the wound she grabs a knife and cuts small cuts across his chest and arms. Instead of cutting herself she decides to take of her depression on him all though she does have a few cuts herself much deeper and angrier on her than she does on rick, and to be honest he still likes his mam more than Colin because at least when she hurts him he knows that she makes it worse for herself and she also helps clean up after Colin.

His mam finished she helps him down off the counter helps him put his top back on, they sit on the couch together and watch a bit of TV before Colin gets home.

The door clicks open about 2 hours later Rick and his mam jumps up, Rick runs back to his room and sits of the floor hugging his knees chin on his knees watching the door and the door doesn't open instead he hears his them auguring and his mam shout in pain, he flinches next he hears:

"Boy!" rings though the house

No No NO

His door clicks open

Colin has money in his hand holding it out to him

"Go to the shop get bread a tin of beans and eggs here $10 I want $3 change. And don't you dare run away I will find and kill you even if I die or you die I will be back for you understand"

Rick mealy nods he's heard this numerous times, he doesn't go to grab the money until Colin puts it on the desk next to the door, rick takes the money slowly and goes to walk out the door but Colin blocks it with a smug smile on his face he moves to the side, rick slowly walks through the door , colin hits him across the back of the head, rick almost falling over his own feet at the inspected force he seen his mams face drop in to a sad face, he could see the red hand mark going across her neck, he felt so angry at Colin but mostly himself because he did nothing but run like he always does run and stay quiet and he was so angry with himself yet so afraid.

Once rick got outside the house he took his time to get to the shop not wanting to be rushing to go home, if he can call it a home.

He must have been gone over an hour when he returned home, he got to the gate when he felt someone grab him, he gasped at the sudden contact, when he looked up he seen a mask white with 2 black strips in a cross, rick already had tears down his face the mask bent down to his size.

"boy" rick cringed "you run from here and you keep running"

He got up and left, never looking back, Rick thought it must be one of Collins drug buddies, rick carefully moved the half open door, rick carefully pushed open the door.

He glanced inside and was shocked at what he saw.

Blood up the walls Colin was on the floor coved in blood the couch pushed over, coffee table smashed his mother struggling to catch her breath cocking up and on blood.

Rick rushed to her side packing his mother trying to talk but just gurgling on blood, tears running down his face he tried to move her to her side to help but she cried out in pain, shocked he moved his hands like she had caught fire, he sat there until she was no longer chocking with his head on her breast eyes closed crying arms around her waist and holding her cold hand, when she stopped chocking he looked up tears down his face.

Him jumped up went to the door he too one last looked and run out to the street dodging the bag the bag with stuff from the shop that had been disguarded by the gate 10 minutes ago.

He run down the street tears down his face not really knowing where he was going, until he came into contact the something hard that hit him to the ground, he gasped and looked up surprised, 2 women looked down on him with soft smiles.

One women with red fiery hair with bright long clothes, the other with mosey hair almost like light bown with light bits of blonde she had a suit on nothing like his mam or Colin used to wear.

Rick just sat there in shock, big eyes looking at them, waiting for the next kick or hit, like every other person he knows would of done. But nothing came.

"Well hello there" said the red head with loud clothes

Rick looked at her like she was a zombie, with absolute shook and fear

"what's your name little one" she followed up

Rick looked them over for anything that could potently hurt him he looked at the shoes which were like nothing like anything he seen before(heels) and looked like there where hard to get around him never mind kick him, those out he looked around for guns or knives he couldn't see anything expect the hand bags but he just hoped they couldn't move as fast so he could cover himself in time.

"RR..Rick" he said still socked with tears falling down his face

"and how old are you?" in a soft voice said the other women

"ss..six"

"ho I have a daughter your age, I'm Joanna and this is Martha" pointing to the woman next to her

 **TBC**

 **sorry working on the bit, comments and reviews, if you dont like it dont read it please negative comments will be ignored :), thanks for reading**


	2. start of a new life

**I'm so sorry about the last update, hope this works, It seems that my last message about negative comments I didn't explain myself when i said negative comments will be ignored I meant abuse towards me, helpful comments are always welcome, and i'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes in the future and the last chapter.**

"why you so sad" asked the red head offering her hand to help him off the floor where he's been sitting

Rick looking at her hand and back at her face, she offered a small smile.

"mam is dead" Grabbing her hand slowly his sweatshirt lifts up his arm a little rubbing on his cuts he visibly winced, Martha and Johanna both seen the cuts but said nothing but are worried.

"oh when was that"

Rick shrugged

Rick just looked not sure what to do with himself

"where you staying"

Rick shrugged to be honest he had no idea what to do with himself or where to go

Martha spoke up "why don't you stay with us tonight Johanna's having her house redecorated, Katie can bunk in with you" turning to Joanna, she gave a nod "and you can have the spare room until you get sorted out"

They really felt sorry for him ad with what they saw from the cuts it looked like a knife there were that straight and with being 6 he wouldn't give that to himself, they could tell something else went on and it wasn't good, and being 6 and going though that they just truly wanted to help the kid.

Rick looked like he seen a ghost he went white, shocked was an understatement, no one has ever been that nice.

"why?" rick asked as he looked over them again

"well because I have a spare room and you have nowhere to go"

"we want to help"

Rick looked between them again

"oh"

"is that a yes" she gave him a bright smile

Rick gave a small shy smile and small nod

"great now do you have any clothes or anything to change in"

Rick only had that pair of clothes only gets new when they get too small his mam did give him new pants but they ended up getting ribbed by Colin

Rick looked at himself and shook his head he didn't realise that he had blood drops and mud on his clothes, Rick looked back up at the women and shook his head

"ok so then let's go get some you can have a wash and then change into something clean"

Rick gave anther shy smile

Why are they being so nice, there about to turn soon

Joanna grabbed his hand, rick jumped at the sudden contact, Johanna clearly a bit startled by the reaction but gave him a smile anyway and carried on walking rick trying to keep up with them, so they slowed down for him Joanna still had a hold on his hand.

He's really small for his age Katie must be taller, he's really cute

He's really quiet, I hope we can help him

2 hours later

There sharing a cab back to Martha's they've called the police after asking rick questions about his mam and how she died he gave them short answers but he knew his address and have given it. The police agreed to meet them back at Martha's in an hour or so, giving rick time to shower and change.

In the cab they could smell rick they asked him how long it's been since he had a shower.

Rick shrugged "5 weeks" he mumbled looking out the window he's never been out this far or long and its only been to the shop and back.

They just nodded they are starting to get a picture of domestic abuse he would only talk about a mother when asked but when asked about his father he would withdraw and stay quiet, they would just carry on with the shopping after 2 failed attempts they gave up and went for dinner, he would tell them more when he gets used to them and trusts them, they told them self's he would come around.

They went to pick up Katie from school on the way back while Martha and rick stayed in the car

Johanna walked through the gates of the school in to the main building to Katie's class she walked through the door and was met with kids running around, kids painting and Katie was reading a book, Joanna smiled at the sight, she could see where Katie was laying on the sofa head in a book in front was Laine and the boys playing tucks and princess.

The teacher said hi and called for Katie, Katie looked around huge grin on her face as she got up tripping over Laine and the boys who scowled playfully at her, and she run over to her mam

"maaamm"

"hey baby, how was your day" she said while catching and hugging her

"good we painted and coowled" un able to pronounce some words yet

"good baby, now go say bye to Laine and the boys then we'll get out of here I want you to meet someone"

Maybe someone his age will get him out of his shell

"ok mammy"

Katie trotted over to her friends and gave Laine a hug and said goodbye to the boys, as its Friday she isn't going to see them till Monday that is a long time for a kid.

She came back a moment later with a smile grabbed her mams hand and they walked out together with a wave over their shoulders to the teacher, they got to the gates when Joanna stopped and bent down to Katie's size.

Katie looked at her mother and gave a toothy smile, Joanna gave a huge grin back.

"There's a boy in the cab with Martha he's coming home with us tonight he's your age and he's taking the spare room so am afraid you're going to have to sleep with me tonight huh"

"ok mammy, whys he coming home with us"

Ummm "he's been though a hard time and needs a place to go tonight he's very quiet so we'll just see how it goes ok" smiling

"ok mammy" smiling right back

"come on en" standing up and walking to the cab

 **Back in the cab**

In the cab rick is watching how Johanna and Katie interacted with great interest, he never interacted with other kids he's walked past them and he's been bullied before when walking to the shop about his size, so he nervous about meeting her.

Martha watches rick like a hawk taking in his body langue the way he's watching everything with great interest even the taxi driver he's looked at but never meets in the eye or when he asks him a question he stays quite like he's scared something is going to happen, he flinches when he hears the simplest of things like a car beep and when they zoom past, when the taxi driver talks to her or him he jumps. She really wants to keep him safe.

The cab door opens and Katie jumps the back and Joanna jumps to the front, now rick and Katie are sat next to each other.

"hey" she beamed

God that smile could start wars, beautiful

"h hi" hey gave a small shy smile

"I'm Kate"

"Rick"

The cab started moving they looked at each other for a bit then rick dropped his head to look at his hands in his lap.

The cab pulled outside of Martha's house and they all jumped out, rick took slow steps to the front door railing behind them all

This is where it goes downhill, I guess

Martha takes out the keys, where Kate is already waiting by the front door as she run and is currently bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet

Martha opens the door and Kate runs in the house and straight to the kitchen waiting for someone to take her dinner out of the oven.

Martha and Johanna let rick in the door first, he looks at they're both then in the house, its nothing like his, its brightly colored with decorations with flowers and patterns, it even smells different better than his old house even if it is a bit over powering.

 **sorry again for any mistakes I made, comments always welcome, I'm going to try and upload every Thursday, i have 2 more chapters ready for next Thursday currently working on the 5th as I type this.**


	3. Hug

**Hello again :) , I went though putting in capitals and some grammar, sorry if I left errors but as long as its still readable, Next chapter we meet Montgomery. also I apologize in advance but i have no idea how social services work and i just made it easier for me to write, I cant wait till I get to there teenage years I have lots of ideas.**

Rick slowly moves in to the house looking around taking it all in it's like nothing he's seen, he moves around the house and finds the kitchen where Kate is still waiting Johanna comes in and moves around him to Katie's side she takes her food out of the oven using the oven mit, she puts it on the counter and helps Kate up on the stool.

"Thanks mammy".

Joanna gives her a kiss on her temple and gives rick a smile, and points to the stool opposite indicating for him to take a seat. He gives her a small smile and walks to stool he looks at it.

How am I going to get up there?

Looking around for anything to help, because he's so small, Martha sees his position and puts her hands out, rick looks his mam did it to help him up on the counter, Maratha sees a flash of hurt run across his face for a brief-moment then back to neutral, rick slowly picks up his arm wincing when his jumper scrapes across his cuts, Martha carefully picks him up under his arm and puts him on the stool, wincing again as she does so.

"Why don't you take that horrible jumper off its obviously not comfortable" says Martha.

"Ummm" rick doesn't really-want to but is scared to say no, so he gently picks up the hem of his jumper he doesn't have anything under it, he looks around at their faces, over his shoulder at Johanna and Katie then back a Martha for a moment then lifts his jumper over his head, he winces at the stretch in his side.

Martha and Joanna are taken back by the number of scars and busies running across his back, chest and stomach, he was sickening skinny they could see his bones though his skin.

Joanna: Domestic abuse, Can't imagine what he went though, although I do get a good idea from his back, he needs a good meal, he must be scared.

Martha: Poor kid, I really want to help him, he obviously has no one else left, I wonder why he only picked his food at the diner?

Kate looked up from her food because the everyone was quite for while she saw ricks back and looked at her mam.

"Mammy he's got lots of boo boos"

That seemed to snap the women out of there trance they looked at each other and back at rick who was looking to his hands in his lap holding his jumper.

"Rick who did this to you".

"Mam" pointing to the long cuts along his arms, and long one that goes around his chest, stomach and back, head still pointed to his lap "Da…Colin and people" pointing to the circler blistered and pick skin also his buries on his ribs and stomach, tears in his eyes he won't let fall.

"Mammy why did his mammy and daddy do that".

"Eat your dinner baby".

"Why?".

Always wants to know something I can't explain to her.

"Eat your dinner baby, Rick do you want some"

Rick weakly turns around, giving Martha a view of his back, Rick weakly nods at Joanna, scared if he talks he'll cry, Joanna gets a bowl and fills it with chicken and vegetables, she pushes it in front of him, he looks up at Joanna like he seeking approval like he did it the diner, she gives him an encouraging smile and nods.

"Thank you".

He looks back at his food then at the fork, he's never used a fork in his life until diner his food normally just gets food thrown at him, and his mam occasionally sneaks stuff to him past Colin or when he's out.

"Just use your fingers if you want" Rick startled at Joanna's voice, almost falling off his chair but Martha was fast to grab him and stable him, Rick screamed in pain as Martha grabbed his side to stable him, everyone jumped but at the sudden noise Katie manged to grab her food before it went over the side of the counter, Rick had jumped of the stool on to the floor, tears falling down his face hugging himself with his arms crossed over holding his sides.

"Im sorry im so sorry sory soy" words started Suring as he was fighting for breath though the pain and tears taking a breath "please don't hurt me" repeated over and over again he's now on the floor in a ball back up against the counter hugging his knees, hiding his face as he carries on the chant.

Kate jumps off her stool and goes around the counter kneels in front of Rick and gives him a hug, rick jumps and first but looks up and hugs Kate back holding on like she's life, the adults long forgotten they sit there and hug until ricks sobs quieten down, he nuzzles in to her neck smelling her hair, she goes to let go but he holds on, so she puts her chin on his shoulder they sit there for 10 minutes but it feels to fast to get up, Kate looks in to his blue eyes and he looks straight back he give her the biggest smile he has ever done in his life and she just beams one right back at him.

Yeah I'm going to be just fine.

Kate picked up his hand they both got to their feet Kate pulled him over to couch grabbed the TV remote and sat down, Rick followed her actions and sat down next to her, they watched TV for 5 minutes when Martha comes in.

"Rick you have 35 minutes to have a shower and change until the police comes, wash your hair then we'll patch up that huge gash down your side I can see blood picking out of it".

Rick nods while Martha passes him clean clothes.

"Bathroom is that way" pointing to the door on the left "You should find shampoo and shower gel in there we forgot to grab some while we were out but me, Joanna and Katie won't mind you using one of ours" given them both a smile "Joanna is making your bed up Katie can show you it later if you're out and dressed before the police come" looking at Kate for approval, she gives a smile and a nod.

Rick nod gets up and pushes open the bathroom door, he looks at the shower.

How do I work this, should I get Kate, no I can't do that can I.

After a minute arguing with himself he wonders out to the lounge where Kate is still sitting on the couch, Rick clears his throat Kate turns around with a smile she looks him up and down.

"mmm can't turn on the shower or reach?" with a teasing smirk.

"b.. both" with a small shy smile.

"come on".

She grabs his hand again, pulls him in to the bathroom and shows him how to turn it on and off and puts a safe stool down for him to reach the taps, and walks back out.

Rick tries to wash as best as he could his out hurting his gash on his side, he didn't realise how dirty and greasy his hair was, he spent most of the time washing it.

He got out 20 minutes later feeling more human he quickly dried and dressed feeling clean like never before feeling 10times lighter than before, hair flopping in his eyes.

I need to get it cut

He walks out of the bathroom smiling, it's been so long since he last smiled his jaw was aching after a couple of seconds this was quickly turning in to the best day ever for Rick, he can't help but feel abit guilty for enjoying his day because his mam is dead but she always said at least she would be at peace with herself and will always watch over him, let no one else hurt him, he silently thanked her for letting him run in to Martha and Joanna in the street.

He puts Colin repeated threat behind him because his mother always told him she won't be letting that happen, she may have failed in life but she always promised to be there when she goes and all her promises came though even if the treatment got worse for the both of them.

The first person he seen was Martha on the stool next to the counter talking to Joanna with a first aid kit on the counter Joanna smiled at him looking over Martha's shoulder, Martha turned on the stool and beamed at the smiling boy.

"Well don't you look happy and clean" Martha beamed.

Rick nodded happily and walked over to them he was about to get up on the stool with help from Joanna when there was a knock at the door, Katie run though the kitchen to the front door while Martha follows her, they open the door 1 police woman, a women and a man.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it,**


	4. Social services

"Hello I'm officer Hastings, this is Sandra Philips who's a nurse and this is Mr Montgomery from social services but is also lead investor on the case"

She gives Montgomery a sceptical look, in which he just laughs, he gets that look many times, while Katie gives a smile a runs down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Yeah I know I get that look many times but it just makes cases like this easier and better for the children, now we've been to the crime scene and we can't find a birth certificate for Rick to that address we also don't know any of the parent's name, they don't seem to be in our system, we are asking the next door neighbours but so far we have nothing, so I've came to talk to rick also over the phone you said there's been signs of abuse so Sandra has come to take photos and evidence of that, then hopefully catch the killer of his parents, unfortunately I can't find any foster homes to take him at this moment so he needs to go to a care home until we find one."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that…. He could stay here we have a spare room and he already seems happy here"

"Ok I will call to my boss now" Walking down the hallway

He returns 5 minutes later with a smile on his face, "My boss says it's my call, so we will see how this meeting goes and if I think its beneficial for him to stay or not"

"That's great. oh come on in" Just realizing there still on the door step

They walk in to the kitchen where Joanna his cleaning up some of ricks wounds, they turn to face them, Rick smile drops and goes ridged at Montgomery's presentence. Martha and Johanna see the change in his attitude it`s back to when they first met him, they give a sad look to each other then turn back to the scene in front of them.

Montgomery kneels in front of Rick, and waits for Rick to meet his eyes, he never does just keeps his eyes on Johanna slightly pleading for her to make him go away.

Why a man, please go away, please

"Hey Rick" He slightly jumped eyes still trained on Johanna "I`m Roy and I`m here to help you and find who killed your parents, I`m going to ask you a few questions and we need to take some pictures of your cuts and bruises" Pointing to Sandra over his shoulder "Do you think you could do that"

Rick keeps his eyes on Johanna who is sitting on the stool next to him, with a soft encoring smile on her face, which doesn't encourage rick to talk just nod, eyes still on Johanna

"Katie why don`t you go and watch some TV" Says Martha

"Why? Ricks a kid you always send me out when you want 'adult chat' Ricks a kid why can't he come with me?"

Everyone chuckles, Rick startle's, jumping in his stool grabbing the counter to keep balance.

"They need a chat with Rick, why don't I go with you and we can play a game while we wait, how's that?" Offers Martha

"Yeah ok" Seems happy to play a game looking over at Rick again "When you done you come and play?"

Rick looks from face to face missing Roy's, he gets a small nod off Johanna and Martha, he gives a nod to Katie, she gives a smile back and walks off hand in hand with Martha. Throwing a smile over her shoulder at Rick.

"Ok Rick can you tell me your second name, please?" Asks Roy

His eyes stay on Johanna

"It's ok" Speaks Johanna

"Umm A….Alexander" Still very unsure about speaking to him

"Ok what's your dads name?"

Rick looks at him then

"Colin is not my dad" very quietly and coldly then looks back to Johanna

Everyone looked at him in pity, while Roy wrote down `Colin'

"Ok and your Mom's name?"

Rick shrug's

"How don't you know your mom's name?"

Rick shrugs again, obviously wants to move on to a different topic

"Ok when's your birthday"

Rick takes a while to think, he has no idea his mom only used to celebrate it but he never got told what day it was, he remembers it being cold, but it was always cold

Rick shrugs again "It was cold" It came out more as a question than a statement

"Ok so can you tell me where you was when your pare….. umm Colin and your mam was killed"

"Colin sent me up the shop for eggs and bread for his dinner"

"Ok can you tell me what happened before and after you went"

Rick looked around again and back at Johanna, she gave a nod and sad smile

"Me and mom was sitting on the long chair then dad came in I run to my room, heard they shouting at each other, I think it was about" Jestring to his side from the coffee table, trying to keep his tears from falling "Then Colin came in gave me money did his talking like every time then, hit me on the head as I walked out my door, I seen mom with red marks around her neck like I get when he holds me up against the wall around my neck" His hand come subconsciously to his neck, him not even realizing he`s doing it, his eyes haven't left Johanna's sad ones, tears now running down his cheeks trying to keep calm "She gave me a smile like that" pointing to Johanna "I walked slowly to the shop and back, I got out side t..there was this" Tears now full blown red face struggling to breath though the tears, Johanna came around to his side and gave him a hug, he hugs her back and doesn't leave go until his sobs deceased, he breaths in and out a few times "This man with a white mask and 2 back stripes in a cross shape like" He puts his arms in a cross shape "He bent down pushed me up against the gate said for me to run and don't stop and walked away, I thought it was one of Colin's drug friends, I knew I couldn't get away from him like that so I pushed pen the door and…..and I…I..I held m..my m..om wh..while she died in m..my arms, I tried to help.. I tried to help.. i..i .. tr.. tried" Heavy tears and big breaths cling in Johanna's hug trying to catch his breath, Johanna hugged him titter.

I watched my mam die

"I Know it's hard but do you remember anything else about this man with the mask?"

Johanna give Roy a warning look but, he ignored it and watched rick shake his head and cry harder

"Ok we need to ask and document how you got each cut and bruise ok, the sooner we get this over we can leave ok"

Rick looked at him for the second time since he walked through the door

Please go, please go

He nodded and put his head back on Johanna's chest

"Ok first how did you get this one"

"Coffee table, Colin threw me"

"And is it the same with these" Pointing to the big ones on his sides that have healed up but left scars

Rick nodded "And door frames" The nurse came over and took pictures, making sure Rick sees what see is doing before taking each picture while Roy writes down his notes.

For the next half hour, they go through every bruise, cut, bullet scar and cigarette burn on his torso, trying to explain his mother's part and why she did cut him, Johanna had to walk out of the room twice and rick followed and hugged her in the corridor between the living room and kitchen, because he didn't want to be left in the room with Roy but because he didn't want to leave Johanna, he felt safe with them and the hug was too comfort himself more than Johanna.

They finally left after the nurse sorted his bruises and cuts putting ointment and butterfly stitches on the big ones in the kitchen, while Roy and Johanna moved to the hallway, Roy explained to Johanna that Rick could stay.

"I can see that it will benefit Rick to stay the night for as long as you and Martha will allow him, he's very skittish around men and doesn't trust them, I realize that you're only staying here with Katie because of your house getting refurbished, what about Katie's dad?"

"Jim's away on business at the moment out of town, he should be coming back when the house is refurbished, they said it will be another week or so"

"Ok I would like from what I heard from rick today is to go down the hospital for him to have x-rays, as soon as you think he's ready, if you ring me then I will make an appointment with a women doctor, I will drop by tomorrow to update you on the case and to see if the night went well, he may have some bad dreams like PTSD but because he's young I'm hoping he'll make a quick recovery, from the show in there it's going to take a lot more time to get over his mother." Passing her his card.

Johanna explained that Martha was thinking about adopting him, (they had that conversation when Rick was in the shower) he said that he would drop by tomorrow to explain if she wants to go ahead with the adoption and will bring some papers to start the process if she decides to go ahead.

Once they left, Rick and Johanna made their way slowly to the living room to join Martha and Katie, both rubbing their eyes trying to get away the tears in their eyes and the tear marks down their cheeks.

 **Hey guys sorry this is chapter 4, :)**


	5. New mom

**Hey, guys enjoy the chapter, hope you like it. i started writing another fanfiction so click my name and enjoy**

They walked into the living room with a very tired looking Martha and a very hyper Katie bouncing around singing 'I won I won I won I won'.

Johanna laughed at the scene while Rick smiled shyly.

Johanna took a place on the floor, rustling though some bags then handing a top to rick out of one of the bags from shopping earlier, Rick slowly grabbed it and put it on.

"Come on sit down and play" Martha said

Rick sat down in the middle of Johanna and Martha, Katie had climbed on to Johanna's lap and started setting up a new game.

"Ummm"

"We'll lean you as we go along"

After 2 rounds of Katie winning and Martha and Johanna rigging the game to lose so Rick would go second, Johanna got a call and everyone jumped at the Nosie.

Johanna grabbed her phone and answered her husband's video call

"Hey"

"Daddy!"

"Hey my girls, how have you been"

"Were good daddy" Taking the phone off her mom "This is rick" Sitting next to him so both their faces showed on screen "He's staying over tonight I'm sleeping in with mommy!"

"Yeah I had texts off mommy that said, Hey Rick!"

Rick just nodded, he forgot that Katie would have a father too, he hoped he was better than his own but in his experience, probably not.

"Good, Katie how was school today"

"It was good daddy, Kevin and Javi was fighting and me and Laine were judges, I started a new book it's about a dog and his owner, me and Laine dressed Javi up as a princess, but he didn't like it very much but me and Laine thought it was funny, its Kev's turn on Monday, he said he wasn't coming in but me and Laine will do it when he's back in!"

Laughing at his daughter's antics with her friends Jim looked at Rick who seemed to be watching him, when he met his eyes he put his head down, Jim seen sadness of some kind in his eyes but said nothing, Johanna didn't explain the situation fully to him yet but she said that he didn't trust men and has no one to go too, at first he was sceptical leaving a stranger in with his daughter but his wife never does what he says, she has her own mind, but now he sees him he under stood why Johanna and Martha wanted to help the kid.

Katie turns back to Johanna

"Will Rick be coming to school with me"

"Umm not yet"

"Oh but he will?"

"Hopefully" Says Martha smiling at Rick

Rick timidly smiles back, not sure why

"Baby can I talk to mommy now?" Speaks Jim

"Yeah" Passing the phone back to her mam, Johanna grabs the phone and goes out to the kitchen

"Why don't you go and show Rick his room, while I'll make us something to eat before bed?"

"Ok" Katie already grabbing ricks hand pulling him up on his feet

"And why don't you take all those bags up to his room and the both of you get dressed ready for bed"

"Yeah" Both picking up some bags and walking up the stairs, rick plodding behind her.

"This is your room, sorry its girly but mam says 'there's nowhere to put stuff because storage is for the big things' "pushing open the door and putting down the bags in the room with Plain grey navy walls and a corner with dolls piled on top of each other, she walks over to them "I don't even know why I still have these I don't play with them anymore" picking up one "mom says there worth something *shrugs* I don't get it… oh mom said that she will cover them tonight with a blanket, they can be scary" Whispering the last part.

She put the doll back down walked to the draws and pulled out her PJs.

She helps rick find his and they get dressed quickly and go down stairs, they have a small sandwich each, when Johanna comes back, they both say good bye to Jim, and Johanna takes Katie to bed and tucks her in while Rick goes with Martha.

They get to the room and Martha pulls back the sheets for Rick to climb in, while she gets a spare sheet to cover the dolls.

Martha sits next to the bed, while Rick moves around trying to get conformable, once he's still she talks.

"How would you feel if I was to adopt you?"

Rick is quite for a while and she's getting nervous.

"You will be my new mom?"

"If you want me to be, if not you just stay with me"

"And Katie?"

"Well no but you will see her and you can have sleepovers and things, but she will be going home in five days"

Silence again

Rick gets on his knees and hugs Martha arms around her shoulders, cheek to cheek and Martha snakes her arms around his waist

"Please"

Martha looks at him with a quizzical look

"Please what?"

"Be my new mom"

Martha smiles at him and pulls him in to a hug again.

They hug for a few moments then he backs up and lays back down under the covers.

Martha up off the chair and Rick leaves his mind wonder.


	6. Visit's

**Hey guys, this is a long Chapter, I did rush it towards the end and you will can tell the difference in my writing, Sorry for any mistakes, the next chapter will be the Roy's meeting with Martha.**

 **Chapter 4 and 5 was mixed up, my mistake, I have now corrected that, and if you read chapter 5 and not chapter 4 I will recommend you to go and do that. It finish's with the people at the door then goes on to the game. Go read chapter 4 again. Thanks for staying with me, Loving the comments that helped me realize my mistakes. Thanks for staying with me.**

 **Next chapter next Thursday**

 **An hour later**

 **Kates Prov**

I'm lying in bed bored, staring at the ceiling, I just can't get to sleep. I lay awake looking at the patterns in the ceiling, I hear mom and Marta chatting coming up the stairs so I turn over and pretend to be asleep, mom says good night to Martha and I feel her getting in to bed, she puts her arm over me.

It's been ages and I still can't get to sleep mam feel asleep not long ago but I'm looking at the celling again.

I hear sniffing coming from next door, Ricks next door, I look at the door for a few minutes, I feel like I should go and comfort him but it's dark I don't like the dark.

I still hear him crying, I'm not afraid of dark, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid of anything, I slowly get up trying not to wake mom. I make my way to the door, I'm not afraid I repeat, as run down the corridor in to the room, shutting the door and running to the bed I climb on the bed, I feel Rick curled up so I get under the covers and put my arms around him, he jumps but brings me into the hug, I put my ear on his ear, and push my nose in to his neck trying to get warm again, I feel him do the same.

I finally start falling asleep once I feel Ricks breathing evens out.

Martha wakes up and stretches, she checks the time, 6:30am shows back in red angry letters, she groans out loud she mumbles 'It's too early' she lazily moves her legs over the end of the bed, she gets up goes to the toilet and brushes her teeth, she goes down the hall and peck in to check on Rick.

She smiled at the sight.

Rick and Katie cuddled up together.

Kate was on her side head buried in Ricks chest, head on his arm, Rick on his side nose buried in her hair arm which wasn't being used as a pillow slug over her body keeping her close almost protective like.

She couldn't help but go and grab her phone from the table and take a photo, she knocks on Johanna's door, she hears some audible mumble of words which doesn't make much sense, but she takes it as a 'come in' or a 'what?', she pushed open the door and chuckles at the sight of Johanna who is facing the door with her hair over in her face, just making out a smile though the load of hair that is falling over her face, Johanna laughs back and flips her hair back behind her head.

Maratha is first to speak.

"Sorry for waking you up, but I thought you might want to know where Katie is"

Johanna looks over her shoulder and frowns.

"where?"

Martha laughs waking to the bed, phone screen pointed towards Johanna, arm stretched out towards her.

Johanna takes the phone when in reaching distance.

"Aww, so cute, send that to me I'll have it framed, embarrass them when they are older" She said with a laugh

Martha laughed back "I thought I was the irresponsible one?"

"You are but this is way too good to pass up on" Barking out loud with laughter "But seriously send it to me, I want to frame it"

"Get two I want one too…and sent"

Looking up from her phone smiling

"Right I'll get them today when I'm in town you're sure you're ok looking after them when I'm gone?"

"Yes I'll be fine you take as long as you need, don't be rushing around you got a court case to get though, stupid that you have to work on a Saturday"

"I don't have to work today but I need to get this case work done and as you finally have a day without an audition or an opening night, why not take an advantage of that" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Damn I forgot Lanie was coming over today, It completely slipped my mind their parents are going out for a date night... well day, I could stay here instead or ring her parents and cancel because with Rick like he is and stuff?"

"No, No, No I'm happy to look after them it will be good for him to meet her, I'm sure we'll have a ball! and for your information I don't work every Saturday" she laughed throwing a wink over her shoulder.

Johanna shakes her head and throws the sheets off her and goes to the bathroom to finish up.

 **Katie's prov**

Cherries, very strong smell of cherries, normal, but this was over powering, I try to move but something was across my belly, I move my head forward and I hit something hard but also soft, stronger smell of cherries, weird.

'Oh yeah I'm with Rick'

"You smell like cherries"

"Cherries?"

"yeah smell the air"

Rick sniff the air nose scrunching up a little

"That's cherries"

"Yeah you used my shampoo and shower gel"

"Sorry?"

"No, you smell nice, I don't mind"

"You smell like cherries too!" Rick exclaims

I laugh, moving out of the half hug to the door.

"Come on let's go get bekfaat, brefeaat, huh Food" I Laugh "Why can't I say that yet" I laugh more, Rick smiles at me, he gets out of the bed, and stands next to me.

I open the door and shout "Race ya" I don't look back but take off down the stairs and I to the kitchen, narrowly missing Martha as she steps back from the oven 'God I hope she isn't cooking' I stop at the island and try to jump up on the seat with moms help I get up on it, I look through the door and see Rick walking in slowly "Loser" I laugh, he gives a smile back 'Why doesn't he ever laugh'

"So how did you guys sleep, good I see"

"Yeah" I answer I see Rick nod, Mom helps him on to the stool next to me, I smile at him and look at Martha "You're not cooking, right?"

"Umm No I'm not before you say anything, cheeky monkey, I'm just putting it in the oven and the oven cooks it"

"Ugggg!"

"Cheeky!" exclaims Martha with a laugh, Mom laughs too.

"Don't worry I'm keeping careful watch" laughs mom.

Breakfast was served, bacon, eggs, beans and toast, Rick again asking for silent permission to eat.

With breakfast eaten, Mom left for work, an hour after there was a knock at the door, the game of mouse trap paused, Martha and I walk to the door leaving Rick to figure out the Mouse trap game, opening the door a large man slim well-built Lanie's dad and a small woman under his arm Lanie's mom.

"Lanie!" I shouted

Hugging her.

"Hey"

"You staying here today?"

"Yeah, Date night duh"

"Well come on I want you to meet Rick"

Grabbing her hand and pulling down the hall in to the living room.

"Hey Rick this is Lanie my best friend, she's staying with us today"

"Hey Rick"

Rick looks between the two of us then waves at Lanie "Hi"

We go and sit next to him, completely forgetting the game.

"You have long hair for a boy"

Putting a hand though his hair, Rick jumps away from the hand and looks at the offending hand, then looking a Lanie who had an amused frown on her face, Rick relaxes when I put my hand on his back, Lanie move again and puts a hand though his hair, he relaxes in to it this time.

"Oh Kate we could do a makeover!"

She squeals, Rick physically Jumps back knocking in to my knees

"Yeah, come on let's go get bobbles" I squeal back grabbing her hand again and running to Martha to ask.

A long time later and Ricks hair in braids which are more like nots, Martha walks in taking a photo which Lanie poses for and I hide my face on Ricks shoulder, while he smiles at her.

"Lunch is ready!"

After lunch, which was mash, peas and pork.

We all went to watch 'Fox and the hound' in the living room.

Martha, Rick, Me then Lanie all squished on the couch.

I think we fell asleep because I woke up to a sound of a camera going off, pushed my face further in to pillow and put my arms under the blanket, which turned out to Rick's chest as the pillow and Lanie as the blanket, I heard Martha chuckle, and I raised my head from Ricks shoulder, he had his eyes open but didn't try to move.

I heard Martha's phone ring and felt Lanie jump awake on half on top of me, While Martha jogged to her phone.

"Hey" She answers, Walking in to the next room.

I get up and get another Disney DVD to watch, when I turn back Lanie has taken my spot with grin on her face,

"Huh" I groan

And sits on top of her half on Rick, but she pokes me in the side, making me squeal and move from her fingers landing on a surprised Rick, I get up and pounce on Lanie ticking her, it helps because she's small, we get in to a tickle fight both laughing and wiggling out of the way of fingers. For the first time, I hear Rick laughing and I stop to look at him which gives Lanie a chance to flip me, well try we both land on our sides as she continues with the tickle attack.

"Well Lanie I'm guess you're staying here tonight your parents…umm are enjoying their…umm date and will come for you tomorrow sometime"

"Yay!" me and Lanie shout the same time, we sit upright and continue watching the next movie.

Martha walks back out to the kitchen, probably to make dinner.

After the next film, we have dinner and a visit from Roy Montgomery, which me and Lanie again gets sent in to the other room without Rick which is so not fair.

Mom comes home when its dark and she was tired and went to bed, Lanie borrowed a pair of PJ's off me, we all had a shower and went to bed when Martha laughed at us and said 'we were falling asleep' at the sink when helping Martha wash dishes.

She told me that Rick, her and me are going to the hospital tomorrow when Lanie goes home, and also to the hair dressers to get her hair done for a upcoming party and she also wants to try and fit Rick in to get a haircut.

We talked about where Lanie was going to sleep but she wanted to be with me and I wanted to be with her and rick, she finally gave up and told us to go to bed, so me and Lanie grabbed one of Ricks hands each and pulled him up the stairs, laughing we got in to bed, me in the middle, Lanie arms around me and I lay on my back and so did Rick.

We talked about what we are going to do before Lanie leaves in the morning, and we fell asleep.


	7. Montgomery's chat

**Hey, sorry again, any mistakes belong to me :) Sorry, the end drags on so if you wanna skip that i would not blame you at all :).**

Montgomery's and Martha's meeting.

There was a knock at the door stopping them from their game of hungry hippo's.

Martha got up and went to the door while the kids carried on with their game, Rick has come out of his shell and started talking and taking part even more, but was still shy and apprehensive to say anything, Lanie and Kate had gotten Rick to join in a game of tag, but it was quickly shut down by Martha when Rick's breathing got harder and started dragging his feet, they all settled with playing hungry hippo's.

Martha got to the door and swung it open with some flare to see a smiling Montgomery on the other side of the door.

"Hello"

Inviting him in closing the door behind her, and making their way to the kitchen.

"Hello, how was Rick last night"

Both taking a stool each and siting down facing each other.

"He was quiet, we got him to have shower, I had a chat to him about me adopting him and if he would like that, I think that he cried last night because when I woke up this morning and went to check on him Katie was in there too hugging each other, me and Johanna didn't hear anything but she said Katie was sleeping when she went to bed last night."

"Ok it sounds like Katie is good for him, in the care homes they don't really calm down or fit in really good with other kids, about the adoption my boss wants to start the process as fast as possible, as you can tell we don't have many people wanting to adopt kids with his back ground due to… emotional states, but if you're going to adopt, all kids have baggage of some kind, and with backgrounds like Ricks there promptly the most stable and easiest to handle at a young age, that's why the states are prepared to pay more to prepared parents because we have so many kids with Ricks background who run themselves in to the ground thinking there are not worth anything. Anyway, I have some things for you to sign and go through, but first are there any concerns or questions you would like to ask?"

"Yes I would like to know if you could make an appointment with a doctor tomorrow for him, I want to make sure that he's ok, today he was playing tag with Katie and Lanie and his breathing got bad and he started dragging his feet, I also want to take him for hair cut tomorrow."

"Ok, well my boos said to give you this"

Passing over an envelope.

"It's a bank card with a cap of $5000 each week it will then go to 5000 dollars a month when he turns 9, it will then go down to a cap of $3000 dollars when he turns 13, this is for any needs such as a haircut and if his PTSD gets worse you may want to visit a therapist, you can then ask for the state to pay without any of the money be taken out of the card."

"I can pay for a simple haircut, you know" feeling a little offended "I may be on my own but I do have money, I may not be rich but I can afford to feed and pamper myself and I can certainly look after a little boy without charity"

"Yes of course I didn't mean it like that at all, but the state wants to help, because we have found child abuse and domestic abuse reports about Ricks father, but they weren't looked in to, so it's the states way of saying a sort of sorry to the poor lad"

"Oh" feeling a bit silly now.

"That's ok, it's understandable your reaction to this, I hope you will use the card, I will book the appointment with the doctor for you. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah I can deal with him being quiet, he'll come out of his shell quickly with Katie's help, but his fear of men, will he get over that?"

"He'll get over it, it's a long road, I suggest maybe you get him to trust one man first, maybe Katie's father, Rick will get curious at some point and will probably ask Katie about him, will…."

"Jim"

"Jim… be up for working with him, taking it slow gaining his trust, if he was to see Jim and Katie interacting even Johanna and Jim interacting will be an eye opener for him, he's used to all men being like Colin to him and his mam, so them interacting will show him all men are not like Colin"

"Yeah I understand, is there a way to get him out of his eating… well I wouldn't say problem more like a habit, he looks at me and Johanna when we place food in front of him and he won't touch it until we give him permission with a nod or something, it's not annoying …. It's worrying because what he's going to be like in school or when we are out"

"Getting him out of it? I would just point it out to him each time, tell him not to ask or something, each kid is different, most just dive in to food placed in front of them, not many ask or wait"

Martha nods, when the 3 kids come running in laughing, Rick stops when he sees Roy and puts his head down, walking slowly behind Lanie who's jogging behind a running Kate who skids to a stop Lanie skidding to a stop and bumps in to her.

"Hey, Roy Martha we're hungry!"

"Alright what do you guys want"

"Food!" exclaims Lanie

"I know you want food, Silly"

She shrugs

"What you offering" says Katie

"Sandwiches, Pasta or microwave chips, what do you feel like"

"Chips!" exclaims Kate and Lanie

"OK"

30 minutes later the kids are eating their chips in the living room.

"Wow, he seems to have settled down with those two" Comments Montgomery

"Yeah I know earlier they platted his hair, well tried it was mostly in knots, they wanted to use my make up on him as well and as funny as it would have been'

They fill the room with laugher at the image.

"He's going to be right ladies' man when he's older"

He laughs, and Martha nods agreeing with him.

"Ok well I have to go, here's my card, I'll make that appointment for him, when's he best time?"

"Sometime in the afternoon would be best"

Moving towards the front door.

"Ok give me a call in an hour and I'll tell you the time and place"

"Great"

"Oh I'll also text you if we have break in the case, and we are still looking for the birth certificate I'll text you the date as soon as possible, also don't be afraid to call if you have any concerns or questions"

Now they stood by the open door that Martha held open and Montgomery on the porch outside.

"Ok I'll call you in hour to get the time, will you be there?"

"No because I think it'll stress Rick out but I will need to chat with the doctor after the tests and x-rays"

"Ok, I'll see you?"

"When I have an update for you, I'll call you before I come over"

"That's great so I'll see you and I'll call you if I need anything"

"ok bye"

"bye"

Martha finally closed the door.

 **Hey, you are really dedicated if you read the end, i like you :) thanks for reading and the great comments, I wrote a new chapter for 'We make a whole', go check it out! , I'll see you guys on the next update :)**


	8. Meet Dr Hannah

**Hey guys, Sorry this update took Sooo long but I'm over my head in assignments and I wanted to get this chapter right, it still feel wrong but I wanted to give you a update, but don't worry i will be updating this even if it is a bit late some times. I'm loving the comments they are like my sweets so keep them coming :D.**

 **The afternoon.**

After Lanie's parents came to pick her up at 11am, Martha had call from Montgomery they had found Ricks birth certificate which said Rick was born on the 1st April 1999 which meant that he was 7 years old not 6, He also said that his mam, Wendy, had a little bit of money saved up, which they think might have been for running away if it was it would not of have enough for a week. And, that the hospital appointment was for 6pm when it was quiet.

At 1pm they got a cab down to the hair dressers, at 2 they came out and Rick had his hair a lot shorter and he looked completely different with short on the sides and a little longer on top just enough that the girls could still plat it, that was Katie's input to the hair dresser.

After they went for food at a diner, Martha pointed out for second time that he didn't have to ask to eat the first time being at breakfast.

They walked around the shops until 5, Rick wouldn't move from Martha's side, and he would follow any man with his eyes until they were out of sight, Katie was running ahead and Martha and Rick was left following her into toy shops, Rick never seen so many toys in his life, but he never asked for anything, Katie asked for some teddys and games.

At 5 they caught a cab to the hospital.

 **Meet the Doc.**

"Hello I'm DR Hannah, take a seat"

They take a seat

"Now you must be Rick"

He nods back

"So, your Martha I believe and who's this"

"I'm Katie"

"Hello Katie. Now Montgomery has filled me in on some of your background Rick, so we are going to run a few tests like measure height, weight, and body mass index (BMI), blood tests to check for nutritional deficiencies and do some x-rays. I'm going to try and do all these by today and get the results as quick as possible hopefully be today and while my staff running them I'm going to check over your cuts and busies while we wait."

Rick nods.

"Ok first let's do your bloods"

1 hour later. Bloods finished, X-rays taken, cuts and bruises checked and re-bandaged.

One of DR Hannah's staff gave her a file which had Ricks results in it, she pulls out the X-rays after reading the blood and other results, she puts the x-rays up on the lit-up board.

"Ok you see this is the x-ray of your ribs and you have the bottom 2 left ribs broken some are also cracked and bruised, there's scar tissue there where it's tried to heal but from what I've heard from Montgomery it's not surprising their broken again, we'll have do a op to see if we can fix the broken ribs if not remove them, we'll put glue in the cracks to hopefully keep them from breaking even more. Now on this X-ray is your pelvic area, it's been cracked which you can see here" following it with her finger. "We are hoping this will heal by itself. Now here is your right shoulder and the clavicle is fractured, and here is your right knee, you've fractured your femur, we are also hoping this will heal its self, don't be doing heavy excise until there healed so no big time running or push ups it should be fine. I'm really I'm surprised how you're not curled up in bed!"

Rick smiles, Martha looks shocked and that she doesn't want to be there, and Katie's to busy playing in the corner with her teddy's.

"I would take it easy and eat your meals and drink some milk, they should heal by themselves, now test results, I cou…." She gets interrupted by Katie

"Can Rick come and play now?" Katie asked with a moany voice

Rick looks from the Doc to Martha. They both look at each other and the Doc gives a nod to Martha

"Yeah go on" says Martha

And Rick shuffles off to Kate.

"Really, I've had kids before older than him and there doubled over in pain with less problems, you've got a special kid there Martha"

"Yeah" looking over to the kids.

"Ok as I was saying the results have come back and when he walked in I could already see that he was small for his age, when he took off his top off for the x-rays I could also see that he is under weight, the blood results say that he has an iron deficiency this is called aneima which probably caused his short of breathless when playing the other day, iron is used to make red blood cells which carry oxygen around the body, by giving more vitamin C like orange juice and meats it should take 3 to 6 mouths to solve.

Next is his vitamin A deficiency, Is for growth and development; tissue and bone repair, giving milk, cheese, eggs, and yellow-to-orange vegetables like carrots, yams, and squash, should solve this deficiency.

His Vitamin B deficiency this aids his metabolism, energy production, and healthy circulatory and nervous systems. Giving him meat, fish, nuts, eggs, milk, cheese, beans, and soybeans. Should sort this.

His Vitamin C deficiency, this promotes healthy muscles, connective tissue, and skin. Giving him citrus fruit, strawberries, kiwi, tomatoes, and green vegetables like broccoli. Should sort this.

His calcium is also low so milk and yogurt also other milk based products.

Here's is written down everything I just told you and his bones conditions and advise"

Passing over 3 pieces of paper from the file.

"If he's still experiencing short of breathlessness when running around bring him back he may be having trouble taking in the iron. Also, how is he sleeping at night I believe you've had him for 2 nights now?"

"Yeah 2 nights the first night I think he cried but when I woke up the next morning Katie had crawled in with him, last night Katie's friend Lanie slept over and they were both hell bent on sleeping together and Katie wanted to stay in with Rick again I finally give up half an hour later so I think he had a good sleep last night, I snack in the room later after, they were all peacefully asleep it was cute, Here"

Taking out her phone from her pocket bringing up the picture she sneakily took last night and turning it towards the Doc. And she smiled at the picture.

Rick on his side facing Katie arms around her stretching out a little bit more on to Lanie. Katie is on her back arms on her stomach, Lanie is facing Katie her arms around her.

"Cute, did he get a haircut?"

"Yeah he had one this morning"

She nods and looks down to the kids, Katie is talking aimlessly and Rick is listening intently.

"She seems to have him wrapped around her little finger"

"Yeah but who doesn't she have wrapped around her finger" Martha says with a laugh and the doc

laughs too.

"Here's my number in case you may need it, if his breathing is still bad after playing tag in a couple of

Months give me a call, I'll also get in touch with Montgomery and tell him my findings and also the

date for the operation. Any questions?" Passing over her card.

"No I got it thanks" getting up from her chair "Come on kids, home time"

"YAY!" Shouts Katie getting up and dragging Rick behind her, who chuckles to himself.

"Bye" Martha shouts as she shuts the door to the office.

They grab a taxi home, when they get there Johanna has cooked dinner and she waiting in the kitchen

for them.

"Hello!" Johanna shouted when she heard the door close.

"Mommy!" Katie runs towards her.

"Hey, baby" she says as she catches her flying daughter "Sorry I didn't catch you this morning, I was so

tired" pulling away to look at her.

"It's ok mommy, I had fun today we brought games and teddy's"

"Awe Rick don't you look handsome" looking at the boy standing awakedly behind Katie.

He smiles at her, a smile that reaches his eyes the biggest smile anyone has seen him do.

"Come on foods ready" not wanting to call him it and freak him out.

They all have food and Katie talks about shopping and how she picked her teddys, telling her their names and what her, Lanie and Rick did the day before. and Johanna tells them about her very busy boring days.

They watch TV for a few hours, Katie interjecting with her views and jokes about shows.

At 8:30 they sent Katie to bed because she has school the next and of course Rick followed behind her.


	9. New life

**Hey, Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I put this on Hiatus for a while over Christmas, I'm also keeping on Hiatus for a while, I'm trying to get ahead on chapters, and my head is full of ideas for other stories and this and I'm trying to keep up with them all so please stay with me on this, my life is a bit hectic. Hope you enjoy this chapter and stay with me,**

 **Also my other story 'We make a whole' Finished, please go and check it out when you time.**

 **Until the next chapter, Have a good week**

 **Also hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and are having a good start to 2017.**

Katie's moving back home.

A week has past, in that time Rick has met Kevin and Lanie together, Kevin and Rick got on well, Lanie and Kate made them dress up and play dolls, Rick loved it, Ryan not so much. Rick has also met Javi but that didn't go to well because 5 minutes into the meeting Javi decided to play fight and jumping on Ricks back would be the perfect way to start, Rick dropped in to cower mode and cried, Javi immediately backed off and said sorry, but Rick cried even harder, Kate hugged him but he didn't quite down for half an hour at least, Martha and Johanna looked on helplessly.

Rick asked Katie about her dad after the 2nd time he seen him on video chat, and she explained how great he was, Katie's house is now decorated, Rick and Martha helped them move back in, Rick never leaves Katie's side though out the whole process and is relieved to know that she only live down the street about 6 houses' up and across the road.

That night was the first night for Rick to sleep by himself since he run into Martha and Johanna. At 1am Martha woke up to screaming coming from his rom, she quickly got up and run to Ricks bedroom, to find him curled up in the corner, shaking with sobs and socked in sweat, she sat on the bed and brought him in to a hug, he jumped at first but quickly relaxed into her embrace, he mumbled somethings under his breath, but she didn't say anything just let him cry it out in to her chest as he held on tightly to her sleep clothes. At 2am they fall back to sleep, Maratha decided to stay in the bed with him in case of another nightmare, at 5 she was woken up again by Ricks quiet sob's, she just put her arm around him and he snuggled in to her chest, at 9 they were woken up by beams of light from the sun coming though the curtains, Martha got up and close's them all the way blocking out the light and climbing back in to bed, and Rick snuggled back in to her, and they slept until 11, finally getting up and getting brunch.

On the 10th of November Montgomery came over with his laptop and some games which would challenge his reading and IQ, also some paper to see his writing and spelling, they quickly learned that he couldn't read or spell but he could answer simple questions, Montgomery put in place a plan that Martha would follow to improve his Reading and spelling, such as read him a book while he follows the words, her first task was for him to spell his name.

On Katie's birthday, the 17th of November, Rick slept over that night. Martha warned them of his nightmares, he's been having but he just woke up with tears in his eyes but just cuddled back up to Katie, when she was opening her presents, he didn't know what was happing, he just watched with a small smile trying to figure out, if he would ever get presents, even one would be more than previous years.

On the first of December Rick had his operation to remove his bottom two ribs he has two more scars added to his collection. All his scars have now healed but is left with scar tissue, long dark red bumps are left. He stayed in hospital for two days to recover but he couldn't sit still so the sent him home with instructions to rest.

Over the months leading up to Christmas Katie has been back and forth between her house and Martha's, Rick refused to go outside unless someone would accompany him and has started going out in the front and back garden but no further, and his nightmares were getting worse he was up crying every 3 or 4 hours a night, the first nightmare he would wake up screaming then it would be gentle and quite sobs though out the night, leaving Martha unable to sleep the night with worry, after she goes in there after his first dream, she lies awake watching him making sure he's okay, as the mouths went on he cried himself to sleep because he have stopped screaming when he wakes up, Martha can tell in the mornings because he's got red rims around his eyes and is tired all the time, she has some shows coming up soon away from the city in the new year so they are going to have to go on the road soon and she so worried about it.

"I'm worried about him"

Says Martha one day to Johanna over a glass of wine, after she came back from a morning show, she's taking early one's every now and again, until Rick gets settled in, Leaving Rick with Jim in the mornings for 2 or 3 hours.

"Why?"

"Well he's not sleeping at night's, I want him to come to me at night, I tell him that he can come to me and he says 'Okay' I don't understand why he wouldn't come to me?"

"What else?"

"Well I don't know he just doesn't seem to be like…. I know some of what he went through but every time we seem to get close he pulls away, I don't know maybe it's my imagination or something. Does he trust me?"

"Of course, he trusts you, He's going through a big change at the moment you'll find your rhythm, As for coming to you Katie can be stubborn and you know it, not asking for help when you know and can see she needs it, Rick is just seeing his boundaries taking it a step at a time, I'm sure he'll come for help once he settle's"

"Thanks" Giving a warm smile finishing off her wine.

On Christmas day

"Hey, Rick Hey come on wake up, it's Christmas!" Katie says excitedly.

He groaned but looked up confused, Katie didn't stay the night, but anyway he gets up puts and shirt on and a pair of joggers on over his boxers, while Katie watches and waits at the door. Once he's dressed she grabs his hand and pulls him down the stairs, to the living room where all their presents were laid out in front of the tree and TV. When putting up the tree on the 1st of December, Martha had to explain to Rick who was Santa and ensure him he was real and why Katie's presents were over there. Martha's answer was that Katie like to snoop and Santa dropped some gift's off early. Rick just smiled and listened, she couldn't believe that he never heard of Santa, He said his mom talked about Christmas the snow and songs but nothing else, she guessed because she couldn't get any gifts to him or something.

Martha and Johanna sat on the coach while Jim sat in the arm chair in the corner, Rick not really knowing what to do went to sit down next to Johanna.

"Don't you want to open your presents?"

He looks down to Katie who's currently squealing about opening her 3rd gift, wrapping paper all over the floor, Rick looks back and sits on the floor instead, he picks up the closest present, he sees Katie looking at a label on her next gift, he finds his name and looks at the women and wavers around Jim, once he gets an encouraging smile, he slowly opens the wrapping, His first present is a remote-controlled car, he breams at them.

30 or more presents and photos later, Katie went and hugged her dad then her mom then Martha, while Rick hugged Martha then Johanna, Katie went back to playing with her toys while Rick wavered around Jim, he decided to test him by picking up one small red car and slowly walked over to the chair, when Jim sat forward he took a step back and looked back at Martha and Johanna quickly before looking back nervously to Jim, who was now sat forward with a small smile, Rick took 2 small steps and held out the car to him, looking like he was getting ready to run, A squeal from Katie made him jump and take 2 steps back, He looks down to Katie who just turned on her new tablet. He looked back at Jim and held the car back out to him, Jim holds out his hand palm up, Rick drops the car in his hand and puts his hands behind his back, Jim inspected the small car then held it back out to Rick who looked at it then Jim then took the car back, he also inspected it as Jim was sitting back, rick walked forward and put his arms around Jim's neck stiffly, Jim was surprised at first he looked over to Martha and Johanna who had huge smile's on them, proud smiles, he placed his arms around his waist and Rick relaxed into the hug.

After a while they pulled apart, Rick made no time in going back and playing with his cars, Katie has found a new app to play with that she shows Rick who quickly pick up how to play it, He's come far in his sessions of reading and spellings, Katie sometimes helping.

At dinner time, they all went to the dinner table to have their food, Jim craving the turkey. They eat while making small talk. They finished food and before Katie could run off to play with her toys again, Martha spoke.

"Rick I have one last present for you" Turning around and grabbing an envelope off the counter and holding it out to him.

He takes it off her slowly with a confused look, he looks around the table then slowly peels the flap open, and pulls out a short letter.

To Rick

My son, I hope that you have enjoyed the last couple of months as I have.

The new year is upon us, which means new begging's and I can't wait to start ours, together.

So, to my son, I hope to be the best mother I can be and I may mess up, but I will always be there, here, for you, no matter how far apart we are, you are now my son, and I promise to protect you and here to listen.

Love from mom XX

Rick looked at Martha who had tears in her eyes.

"So, you're my mom now?"

"Well, your adoption papers have gone through now so yeah, if you still want me to be?"

Before she could say any more Rick was up on his feet around the table and hugging, his face pressed in to her shoulder, she quickly recovers and hugs him back.

"Yeh" He mumbles in to her shoulder.

"Can I go play now" Asks Katie in a whiney voice.

Martha laughs "Yeah, go and play"

With that she runs outside in to the snow dragging Rick behind her, as the parents follow behind to watch.

At 8pm the Beckett's left for home carrying bag of Katie's presents, Jim and Johanna kept their gifts for each other and intend to give them when they get home.

 **\- Gemma :)**


	10. Back home

**Sorry for taking soooo long on uploading this, My life and ideas have been hectic. Please enjoy and stay with this and enjoy. Lots of chapters to come :D**

On New Year's Day, they all settle down in front of the Beckett's TV to watch the festivals unfold, Rick falls asleep first on Martha's shoulder and Katie isn't too far behind even though she's fighting it.

On the 2nd of January Martha and Rick left for 2 mouths, leaving Johanna to sort out Rick's school application for when he gets back.

2 months later

Sitting in the back of a cab on the way home from the airport.

"I can't wait to get back home" Sighs Martha

Rick answers with a nod, looking at out of the window of all the buildings

"You Looking forward to seeing Katie?"

"Yeah!" Still looking out of the window

Martha sighs and sits back

Beckett house hold

"Katie come on!" Called Johanna

"Coming" She answers running down the stairs

"I just got a text from Martha they will be here in 10"

"Katie-bug shoes!" Call's Jim as she goes to run outside in just her socks, then quickly turning around to her father's voice to put on her shoes.

"Ready!" Shouts Katie to her parents that are waiting by the door for her.

Together they make their way to Martha's home to wait for them.

10 minutes later the cab turns up and Rick jumps out and runs to hug Katie, while Martha greets Johanna quickly swapping to hug Katie and kiss Jim on the cheek, Rick hugs Johanna and Jim together, they grab a bag each and follows Martha up to the door where she lets everyone in, Katie quickly grabbing Ricks and Jim's hands when the bags were dropped by the door and pulling them out to the back garden to play.

"God, I need a drink" Says Martha going to a cabinet pulling out a bottle of wine. As Johanna sits down on the couch.

"Well he's looking good and a lot more outgoing" Comments Johanna, Taking the offered glass from Martha's hand as she pours.

Martha laughs at her comment. Sitting down on the sofa and putting one leg under her so she's facing Johanna.

"It was going great, all the women loved him and he was lapping it up absolutely loved it, he started playing jokes on them, you know moving their clothes around so they couldn't find it switching labels on things like make up, they let him get away with stuff" They both laughed "You should have seen his face when he realized the drag queens were men, he was so confused bless him" Chuckling at the memory. "He helped us all on lines, and we all help him to read, he was annoyed with himself because he couldn't read some words, so we all took him bowling or something to cool down, he still stayed away from men but he got on well with the drag's even after he learnt they were men, only went near them when they were in drag" Chuckling again "He started playing pranks on me, I woke up one day to see a mask of… god awful thing it was, nearly gave me a heart attack, any way I screamed and there he was chuckling in the corner" Both chuckled.

"So, what happed?"

"Well, about a week ago, he was still having nightmares the first night away, I woke up to him screaming I slept with him that night and a couple more, anyway, as the nights went on he got quieter, he was obviously not sleeping well falling asleep during reversals or somewhere, anyway he still wouldn't come to me, so I stopped telling him and let him just work it out, Anyway umm… one night he decided to come to me, but.. he… kinda… walked in on meentertainingaman"

"I'm sorry…. but the first time…. he came to you… you where…. Gosh Martha…"

"I know. I know, he screamed and run out before I even knew he was there, I went after him to try and talk to him but he shut me out completely, I mucked this whole thing, up, haven't I?"

"No, no, I can talk to him if you want, maybe he can sleep over ours tonight give him some time, Katie haven't been able to sit still when you guys were gone and those phone calls just made her hyper, she would love it, give you some time off to, maybe we could go out together and leave Jim to look after the kids or something?"

Martha thought about it looking out the back door to where Jim had Katie and Rick on his back-playing horse.

"Yeah ok maybe time away from each other would be good for him….us…. and, could you have that talk with him, I would like him to talk about what's going on in that mind of his"

"Yeah"

They talk about their missing time apart and how Rick and Katie have been, until their interrupted by a fit of giggles and a gush of wind, they look up to see Jim who shrugged his shoulders, laughing and down to see Katie and Rick on their hands and knee's acting to be… Dogs?... With their tongue's hanging out and seem to be racing each other around the furniture and tackling each other down, they burst out laughing at the sight.

"Hey Rick your sleeping over ours tonight and Jim I'm going out with Martha for a night so the kids are yours"

There was yay's and a 'why' from Jim.

"Because we haven't had a girl's night in a while"

"Kay" He answers shrugging

At 6:30 Johanna has gone to get something more fitting to go out in a bar with, choosing a comfy pair of jeans and a blue jumper, stylish yet comfy and Martha choosing light blue lose jeans and flowery black and white striped top with a stylish black jacket.

At 7

"Have a good time… not too good mind" Chuckles Jim giving his wife a loving kiss on the head as they both get in to the taxi

"We will" They answer in unison, chuckling as the cab rides off.

"To ours kids" Jim says turning and rubbing his hands together, happily.

They played games until half 8 when they finally sat down and settled for a Disney movie, While Jim made something to eat, at 9 Rick was falling to sleep, half way though the film Katie went to wake him up but Jim stopped her.

"He's tired let him sleep"

Katie nodded and went back to watch the film.

At ten Katie was nodding off too so, Jim took Rick in his arms and took him up, Katie shuffling behind him up the stairs, he tucked Rick and Katie in and went back downstairs.

Johanna come stubbing into the house an hour later.

"Hey hubby!" She's sing songs

"Hey" Answers Jim coming around the corner, rushing to catch her before she topples over the mat. "Where's Martha?" He asks

"Mar.." Hiccup "Martha is home" Hiccup again looking up from her place where she fell in his chest with hooded eyes

"Good, Glad you haven't got work tomorrow" He chuckles at his wife state

"Same, you know I..." Hiccup "I love you" Hiccup

"I love you too" Bending down to give her a kiss "Come on let's get you to bed"

"Bed? You're a" Hiccup "Fast worker" She giggles

"Yeah come on" Chuckling at his wife's antics, taking her bridle style and carrying her up the stairs

She giggles all way up, head lolling back on his bicep and shoulder, Eyes hooded and heavy.

He juggles her with an arm and leg trying to pull back the covers, succeeding he tucks her in before turning off the lights, drawing closed the curtains and climbing in behind her, she's already asleep, bending over to give her a kiss on her forehead before going to sleep himself.

Short chapter I know.

-Gemma


	11. School

Previously:

They played games until half 8 when they finally sat down and settled for a Disney movie, While Jim made something to eat, at 9 Rick was falling to sleep, half way though the film Katie went to wake him up but Jim stopped her.

"He's tired let him sleep"

Katie nodded and went back to watch the film.

At ten Katie was nodding off too so, Jim took Rick in his arms and took him up, Katie shuffling behind him up the stairs, he tucked Rick and Katie in and went back downstairs.

Now:

He's wakes up to screams in the middle of the night, instantly getting up and tripping over the bed covers that come with him, out and down the hall turning on lights as he goes to Katie's room opening the door thinking something has happened.

But then he sees Rick shaking & sweating in the corner of the bed, good thing it was up against a wall because he would be on the floor, He is mumbling something, he still seems to be asleep, Katie was sat up the bed with a bewiled look and a bed head hair with fresh tears in her eyes red rimed with a hand stoking though his hair.

Jim came in slowly not sure what to do in this situation, his heart going out to both of them, He sits on the bed back to Rick body twisted, he places a hand on his shoulder Rick jumps at the extra contact and folds in to himself making a human ball still shaking but not waking, Jim keeps his hand there and shakes his shoulder a bit.

Rick didn't even open his eyes before he sat up abruptly looking around with wide scared eyes, and backed up in to the corner in a fetal position head down cowering.

"No please no dad... please no!" He chanted repeatedly.

"Daddy, what's wrong with him?" Whispers Katie

"Bad dream, Hey Rick, come on its Jim" He puts an arm out again.

Rick flinches away from his hand again, but Jim doesn't pull back instead puts his hand back on his shoulder, thinking it's for the best to be firm, but it only causes Rick to cry out in pain, before he finishes his scream Katie lunges forward and pulls him into a hug which muffles his later cry's, Jim removes his hand from the embrace and sits back to watch.

Ricks cry's eventually turns in to sniffles into hiccups and bring his arms up and around Katie.

"All okay now Rick?"

He nods 'yes' "Sorry"

"That's okay you two get some sleep now yeah?"

"Yeah" they answer in unison, he waits for them to move down the bed before tucking them back in and placing a kiss on Katie's forehead before walking to the door looking back to make sure there comfortable, turning off the light and making his way down the hall back to bed shutting off the lights on the way.

He chuckles when he sees Johanna spread across the 2 sides of the bed, know idea how she slept through it.

Jim wakes early in the morning leaving a kiss on his wife's head, he heads down to make breakfast.

Katie and Rick join him later, coming sleepily around the corner and perching on stools, Jim pushes their breakfast over to them and they fall in to easy convocation.

Johanna came to join them later looking very hang over Jim laughed at the rugged image of his wife she winced at the sound but smiled and kissed Katie on the head. Jim pulled out some bacon and eggs from the oven that was cooked earlier and kept warm, he slid it across the counter to where she sat she smiled thankfully at him then eat while the they chatted.

At one, Martha still hadn't come over so they decided to make their way over to hers, the kids run ahead while Jim and Johanna walks hand in hand behind.

When they knocked on the door happy to see that it was locked, Martha opened the door.

"Hey" She answered but had a faraway look but still smiled. The kids run past playing some role play game.

"Hey, when you didn't come over at 1 we got worried so we came over instead everything okay?"

"Ummm…. No, not really"

Jim took his cue to leave as Martha moved to the side to let them in, him he went to find the kids. Johanna walked Martha to the kitchen and sat her down on a stool around the kitchen island taking one opposite her.

"Okay so what's happening?"

"How was Rick last night? Sorry time just went fast" Johanna sighs.

"He had one nightmare I slept though it but Jim went, he freaked out a little but he calmed down when Katie pulled him in to a hug, he was fine the rest of the night" Recounting a little bit of what her husband told her.

Martha nodded she pulled an envelope to herself that was on the corner of the counter before pushing it over to Johanna

"Roy, was here Rick's case has gone cold they haven't had a lead in well, since Christmas" She says with a sigh.

Johanna picks up the envelope and pulls out some baby pictures, smiling at the goofy baby who was smiling at the camera.

"These Rick?"

"Yeah" She says with a smile

"Cute, so what happened?"

"huh…. A lot, Rick was the making of a one night stand"

"So, that wasn't his biological father?"

"Oh, he is DNA confirmed they tracked down Shannon, his mother's parents. They said that they wanted nothing to do with her when she was pregnant out of marriage but she didn't want to get rid of the baby so they disowned her"

Johanna squeezed her hand, knowing some of the past with her own parents.

"When Rick was one, she met him again in the bar they got drunk and had another one night stand but she stayed this time and told him about Rick, he wasn't pleased but he met him couple of mouths in he moved in with them, then they got married well not really it didn't really count they were drunk and left Rick with a baby sitter and went to vaegus got married, which didn't count apparently but they stayed together.

When Rick was two he stared to get, possessive and didn't let her meet friends or go out, started getting rougher with both of them.

Before Rick was 4, he locked them in the house when he left in the days, there would be no food left in the house, Shannon started having sicotic brakes and was taking it out on Rick"

They both had tears in their eyes, as Martha recounted what Roy had told her from their investigation. Johanna squeezed her hand again not knowing what to say.

"Social services were called a couple of time's but he used to hide them and he claimed to lived alone, blamed the TV for being up to high. What am I going to say to him, that his mother's killer will never be caught? He loves her like she did no wrong.

She used to cut him then when he complained she would cut herself then blame him for what she done to herself, then she would clean them up and say sorry to him, I couldn't live like that he's a scared little boy how could a mother do that to her child, even if she did go insane"

"People will always be a mystery to us all"

"Have you talked to him yet? I Roy said something about him might have witnessed something happening to his mom"

"No, I was waiting for the right time"

"I'll do it I think it would be better, if I could get him to listen to me, maybe I could explain and maybe he will open up to me, he's told me most things but he's still holding back"

Later that evening

While lay were sitting on the couch in their pyjamas watching TV, Martha turned it off and tucked a leg under her so she was facing Rick, who was looking at her with an expression she couldn't read, a hint of confusion and something else.

"Rick, I need to tell you something's, important thing but first I want you to talk to me okay, I know that it's been bothering you…. What you saw a couple of weeks ago," When he put his head down she carried on "I want you to know that I wasn't hurting and that you will understand it when your older"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

He put his head down and said quietly.

"My mom she…He…. Hurt…"

After a long silence, she understood and moved to hug him bringing him on to her lap, He wrapped his arms around her neck like clinging for life.

"What your da…Colin did was wrong it was against your mom's wishes which should always be consensual to each party, the abuse that was done to the both of you was unexplainable and he deserved everything that happened to him and what he did to you, you should never blame yourself for what happened it was never your fault I know he told you over and over again it was your fault but it never was and I'm going to tell you over and over again until you know it is not your fault for what happed"

"Thank you" He mumbles into her shoulder.

"Any more questions?"

He shakes his head no, But Martha knows better.

"Sure?"

"Umm…. What was you doing?" He asks taking his head off her shoulder to consider her eyes.

"Oh umm…. When two people like each other…. They make a physical connection like a…. Like I'm hugging you right now that's our connection with two adults that connection changes, well when your older you'll understand a bit better, But the connection is shown in many ways, what you saw was that different connection, like me hugging you or Katie hugging you is special but in our own way, with me and Jake it was different…... Do you understand?"

"Does it hurt? Because it hurt mom"

"Well umm... Sometimes it really depends if you like it or not, you should always listen to the other person while thinking about making that special adult connection"

He nods while taking the remote and turning on the TV.

"I had a visit from Montgomery today" This got his attention "They are umm…. Closing your moms case" At his confused look she tries to explain "They haven't had anything to go on for a while to find who sent your mom to …heaven, they have other people they need to help so, they are leaving the case for a while, it can be opened back up if they have a lead later"

"Okay" I guess at the age of 8, justice doesn't mean a lot.

Martha just left it there.

"So how did it go?" Asks Johanna the next day

"Yeah it went okay, Hard to explain but I think he understood. How's Katie doing at school"

"Huh, she couldn't wait to go in today to see Lanie and the boys, she wanted to know when Rick can go with her to school"

"Ah well, next week he is starting, our visit is secluded for Friday"

"Oh, she will love that, you going to try that visit with young Javier again"

"I don't know, it'll have to be done before he goes to school"

"Maybe he could come over after school tomorrow" After Martha's nod she added "I'll talk to his mom after school today, maybe we should invite Lanie and Ryan as well?"

"Yeah okay, I think he would like that"

The following day after the school day Rick and Martha made their way up to the Beckett's to meet with Lanie and the boys.

When they arrived.

"Hey, Rick remember if you need me at any point I'll be in the kitchen with Johanna, Jim will be watching you, Okay"

He nods back, While Martha knocks on the door still watching Rick as he nods, he looks determined.

When the door opens, she sees 4 sets of eyes looking up at her then Rick, before Katie grab's Rick by the hand pulling him in to the door, Lanie and Ryan give him a hug before Katie continuing to pull him down the corridor almost bumping in to Johanna on the way. Who laughed at their eagerness to get to the living room.

She welcomed Martha in, as they made their way into the kitchen they popped their head into the Living room they were sitting in a circle laughing about something, Jim was sitting on the coach watching.

At 8 Jim ushers, them out of the house and in to the car to take them home stopping off at McDonalds so the parents don't need to make them something this late.

School introduction

"Hello I'm principle John Harris, you must be Martha and Richard Rodgers" At their nod he carries on, making his way through the school telling them the classes telling them a little about the class and teachers.

"This will be your class with Mrs Cherry, she's very nice, I understand you know some pupils in this class already"

"Yeah the Kathrine Beckett clan" Martha said with a laugh.

"Ah, yeah they really are something" He chuckles. He carries on with his tour until they come back to his office "Okay I have some files for us go to over and for you to sign, take a seat" When they are both seated he carries on "Okay, so there's a Zoo trip on the 14th of next month by then Rick you should of settled in and maybe he would like to go to the zoo with Kathrine, Lanie and the boys with the rest of the class, if that would be okay with you Miss Rodgers?"

"Oh, Martha please, Miss Rodgers makes me feel old, and I'm sure Rick would love that" Looking at Rick for confirmation, he looks between the two adults and finally sets eyes on Martha and nods "Okay great where do I sign" John passes the paper over for her to sign and goes though some school rules with Rick.

 **I'm really sorry about** **the long intervals, i'm getting stuck on things to write because most of my ideas are for there teenagers**

 **-Gemma:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A small chapter this one, sorry :D**

Frist day of school

"Oh, let's get a photo of you in your uniform" Says Martha ushering Rick to stand next to the fire place. His uniform is a dark blue jumper with a lighter blue shirt underneath so the jumper won't irritate the scars on his arms, with plain black trousers.

He gives a goofy smile to the camera before Martha ushers them over to the Beckett's.

"Hey!" Katie sings out happily

"Hi" Answers Rick

"No, come on kids were late" Says Jim stopping them from going into the house.

They all jump in to the car Jim drives, Martha in front.

Katie and Rick poke each other and mess around in the back.

When they get to the school Jim drops them off. Katie makes her way to class as Martha and Rick go to meet the head.

"One minute please" Says the receptionist at the desk who's on the phone.

"Miss Rodgers, is it?" She asks putting down the phone and checking the diary

"Yes, that's me and this is Rick" Putting a hand though his hair as he leans on to her side.

"Hello, Rick, Mr. Harris will be out in a second please take a seat" Giving a kind smile. They sit down Rick still leaning against her side.

"You okay?" She asks him running her hand though his hair.

"Yeah, it's can't be worse than Colin, right?" Looking up with big blue eyes

"Nothing is worse than Colin, love" She answers giving a kiss on his temple, he nods back with understanding going back to leaning into her side.

"Hello Martha, Rick it's so nice to see you again" Says Mr. Harris coming out of his office

"Hello" Answers Martha and Rick in unison, Martha with her usual flare. Both standing up.

"Please come inside" Indicating to his office "We'll give the children some time to settle" Martha nods following his instructions and going into the office, Rick firmly glued to her hip.

They take a seat, Rick leaning over the arms of the chairs so he's shoulder to shoulder with Martha.

"Are the kids that loud?" Ask Martha to Mr Harris who just sat down in his chair

"Loud? Yes, and I'm not going to lie there are two or three trouble makers in the class, but the teachers seem to be doing well keeping them calm and quite"

She looks to Rick worryingly, he's smaller than most kids his age, he could easily be picked on, kids are can be brutal, Mr. Harris must have picked up her thoughts.

"Don't worry Miss Cherry will keep an eye on him, and I'm sure Kathrine and Lanie will look after him they have some fire in them" He chuckles and Martha chuckles in agreement "Okay, I think that should be enough time for Miss Cherry" Getting up and opening the door indicating for them to go though, they follow as instructed. Rick still securely glued to her side.

They walk down the hallway to Miss Cherry's room, Mr. Harris popped his head around the door and asked for her to come outside for a moment. Miss Cherry is a short woman with dark brown curls just past her shoulders with kind brown eyes

"Miss Cherry this is Rick your new student" Indicating to the small boy on Martha's hip.

"Hello, Rick I'm Miss Cherry, I've heard a lot about you from Katie" Bending down to his height.

"Hi" Answers Rick with a shy smile.

"Awww, he's going to be a hit with the girls" Chuckles Miss Cherry directing it to Martha

"Already is" Chuckles Martha, thinking about Katie and Lanie

"So, I guess you want to sit next to Kate?"

Rick nods in response getting more confident "Please"

"Okay, come on Katie saved you a seat" Holding out her hand to him.

Martha bends and brings him into a hug he holds on around her neck "Love you baby boy" Giving a peck on the temple

"Love you too"

"Okay, go and enjoy yourself I'm picking you and Katie up okay?"

"Okay" Martha stands up running her hand though his hair again before flatting it again.

Rick follows Miss Cherry into class, all the kids stop talking and turn towards them, Rick hold her hand a little tighter "Class this is Rick, he's new here and I expect a warm welcome"

"Hello" Answers everyone in union, Rick jumps a little but looks for Katie he spots her sitting at a table with Lanie and the boys also another boy he doesn't know who's looking down at his desk, he has light blonde short hair, clipped shout on the back and spiked up a little on top.

"Why don't you go and find a seat" Suggests Miss Cherry pointing to the seat between Katie and Ryan, He nods and goes to sit there.

"Hey" He say's looking worryingly at the blonde kid who doesn't pick his head up.

"Hey" They all say in unison "Tim this is Rick" Says Katie to the blonde kid

"Hi" He says still not picking his head up

"He's shy" Katie Shrugs

"Frist of class we have Art" Which is followed by 'woops' And 'yay'

 **A time jump next to the age 13**

 **Until next time**

 **-Gem :D**


	13. Age 13

**Time jump- Age 13**

Katie Pov

7th grade of middle school

We are all in the canteen having food talking about the upcoming Disco.

2 weeks in and there's a school Disco next week, and everyone was asking anyone to be there date for the evening and I've already been asked by Tom who's a full back for the football team he's got short dark hair with brown eyes, good looking and nice.

Lanie is going with Tim because he doesn't want to ask anyone so she's going as a friend she turned down 2 dates. Which she is not happy with.

Javier is part of the football team and has asked two cheerleaders out, he didn't count on them both accepting now he' got two girls to please. I chuckle a little.

Ryan is…. Well not coming because his mother wants to come with him and his sisters are making fun of him because of it So, he refuses to come at all, he's part of the basketball team. He's like a little bother which we all protect.

Rick is well, I don't really know he haven't said much about it, just keeps changing subjects, he's come so far since I first met him now he's the class clown and plays on the basketball team also a little bit of football but is not on the team.

"Kate!" Huh

"Hey Tom"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine just thinking that's all" I look around the table and find Rick looking down at his food, 'yeah, something is up'

"About what?" I look back to Tom he's been sitting with us since I said yes, it was out of shock really, a happy shock.

"Oh, the disco" I answer

"Oh, I can't wait either, hey there's a house party Friday night, you're all welcome to come" Talking to the table.

"Yeah, that would be cool" Answers Javier for the whole table.

"I can't come, my mom" Answers Ryan worried

"So, bro say your sleeping over mine, my mom's cool" Answers Rick

"What about my parents and Katie's" Asks Lanie

"Well, we could have a big sleep over" Suggests Javier

"Yeah, that'll be cool" Answers Rick

"Okay, so you coming?" Tom asks me

"What makes you think your mom would let us go out?" I ask Rick

"Easy she has a play Friday night if we're back by 10. no problem" As if it was the most known thing in the school.

"Dude, you have the house to yourself, why don't you throw a party?" Asks Javier

"Well, since our paint bomb incident in the bathroom I'm never going to do anything that will get me into that much trouble again"

"Yeah, took you 5 weeks to clean it up" He says laughing and we all laugh along

"I was not allowed out for 2 months" Rick says glumly

"So, Kate you coming?" Asks Tom

"Sure" I answer

The bell go's and we all head back to class

Night of the house party

We all turn up and Toms waiting outside for us when we get there.

"Hey, you made it" Giving me a hug

"Yeah, well Martha was out like Rick said so, we walked here"

"Cool, come on" We all head inside the music was loud and it was kind of full, there was a couple who is a grade higher than us making out on the couch.

Rick and Ryan left for the buffet table while me and Lanie got our self's a soda and sat in the kitchen, one of Javier's girlfriends pulled him away earlier, I lost Tom in the crowd age's ago.

"I dunno Lanie something's going on with Rick"

Before Lanie could answer, Rick came over "Hey, girls" Putting his arm around my shoulders, I smell alcohol on his breath.

"Rick you've been drinking" Lanie comments before me

"I know, great isn't it" With the stupidest smile ever

"No, Rick it's really not"

"Come on Kate it was only one, I'm going straight back to soda see" Showing his cup which was full of beer.

"Rick that's not soda"

"Sure, it is Ryan got it for me, where did he go?"

"I don't know"

"I'll go and look, give you time to talk" Say's Lanie giving me a pointed look getting up and losing sight of her in the crowd.

"What she on about?" I look back to Rick.

"Sit down" I say to him, when he complies I carry on "Who you taking to the disco?" Thinking that's the best way to start.

"No one, why? You want to go with me?" With a teasing smirk

"I'm going with Tom remember" He looks down at that

"Yeah" He mumbles

"Oh. My God your jealous"

"Am not"

"Are too" I argue back

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

Somehow, we moved closer and I could feel his breath on my face

"Are too" I mumble, his eyes flickers to my lips

Oh, his lips are on mine 'what's happing?'

He pulls back with his eyes closed, he opens them

"Uhhh?" I hum

He moves forward again, His lips are on mine again, my first kiss, I feel his tongue running along the seam of my lips, I open 'Why?' our tongues mingle, 'am I doing this right? this is wired' I feel his arms coming around me, hugging me. I don't know how long it's been but I hear someone clear their throat by the side of us, we fly away from each other.

I clear my throat "Lanie, hey did you find Ryan" I say because Rick seems to have lost his voice

"Nah" Giving a raised eyebrow to Rick, who gets up stumbling away

"I'll umm… go and look for him…..um… yeah" he mumbles looking at me then Lanie and basically running in to the crowd.

"Girl! What was that?"

"I um…. My frist kiss"

"Girl! Your first kiss he partially had his tongue down your thought!"

"I know" I wince

"How was it?" Giving me a smirk

"I umm…. I don't know"

"What you going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm with Tom"

At that moment, Tom turns up hugging me from behind "Hey" Putting his chin on top of my head.

"Hey" I answer nervously

"You okay?" He asks sounding concerned, he's so cute

"Yeah I'm great"

"Good, I think Ryan and Rick is a bit hammered, it's also half 9 so, if you're walking to Ricks I think you get going" Aww he's so considerate

"Yeah, I think we better" I answer "Lanie let's find the boys"

We search for the boys, we find Ryan and Rick sitting on the floor with their heads in their hands casually sipping their beer, their defiantly drunk, maybe he won't remember the kiss.

We find Javi with his tongue down some girl's throat, Lanie acts a little strange when we find them, but I pull him away before she's able to say anything.

We walk 3 blocks back to Rick's house, Javi up front practically skipping happily, Ryan and Rick was behind holding each other up and tripping over each other which was hilarious, meanwhile I walked with Lanie and she was having stomach cramps.

When we got to Ricks he tripped up the steps and into the front door, we all laughed as he picked himself up mumbling.

He leaves us in, so glad we sorted out the beds and sleeping arrangements before we left, there's 2 single and one double mattress down on the floor in front of the TV with like 10 blankets and 2 of Martha's duvets off her bed, with about 10 pillows as we all ended up bring some our self's

We all quickly get into our pyjamas.

Me and Lanie grabs the double and a duvet while Rick lays next to me Ryan next to him on a single and half on the double as they are pushed together and Javi on the outside on another single next to Ryan.

Lanie cuddles up to me still holding her stomach "Are you hungry?"

"Can't be I eaten at the party"

I hum in response before turning on the TV we put a movie in the DVD player before we left thankfully, All the boys moaned at the light from the TV, me and Lanie chuckled at their discomfort.

We watched the movie, the boys fell asleep soon after it started and then Lanie so I turned it off and fell asleep.

I get woken up by a shake on my shoulder

"Huuh?"

"Kate, my stomach is worse and I think I peed the bed" In a very worried voice

Now I'm wide awake "Okay, umm…." I get up and remove the covers, the light coming though the curtains gives us enough light so we could see.

Rick shivers and turns over to cuddle Ryan who's cuddled up to Jarvi's back I find Ricks phone and take a picture of the cuteness and sends it to myself and Lanie.

When Lanie gets up there's blood on her pyjama pants and the covers on the mattress.

We gasp

"What's going on?" Asks Rick turning over, Lanie gives me a pained look

"Ummm…"

"Who's come 'n?" He asks looking at the blood with a sigh

I laugh a little bit the clumsiness and normalness in his voice.

"I think I need to go home" Says Lanie sitting on the side of the mattress holding her stomach

Rick was up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Come on you don't have any way it's" I check the time on Rick's phone "3am I don't think you want your dad asking why your home early"

"But, Rick knows now you know he's like" I nod "He'll make fun of it"

"No I won't and this is for you" He says passing over a tablet and glass of water before making his way to his school bag and pulled out a couple of purple packages "Here" Passing them over to her

She still has the tablet and glass in her hand "What are they?" Giving a raised eyebrow

"Well that's paracetamol for your stomach, also these are pads, honestly call your self-girls" We give him a raised eyebrow at his comment.

"What? don't look at me like that, single mother remember. Also, go in the bathroom there's bags in there for your pants and things take a shower if you want"

"You carry pads in your school bag?" I say as Lanie takes the tablet and makes her way to the bathroom.

"Well, we do move around a lot, you never know when you will need them" He shrugs pulling the covers off the mattress, luckily it haven't gone though "You might want to give her a spare pair of knickers she can borrow some shorts or something from me you can get them, I'm going to change these" Monitoring to the covers in his arms as he makes his way to the Kitchen slightly limping.

I make my way to his bedroom to find some shorts, I look though the draws and find some plain black boxers, which would be like some short shorts on Lanie. I thought he had all super hero one's. I make my way back down and find Lanie's overnight bag hoping she packed something, I find girl boxers and I take them to the bathroom knocking before I go in "Come in"

I find Lanie sitting on the toilet lid with a towel around her bottom half "Did you take a shower?"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing these" Taking the things from me, giving me a raised eyebrow when she saw Ricks boxers, I roll my eyes.

"Do you want to show the boys your knickers" I chuckle "There from Ricks draws there clean don't worry"

"What he doing?"

"Changing the covers on the mattress, he's being really grown up, how's your stomach?"

"Much better, thanks"

She nods and I leave for her to get dressed. Ricks in the living room when I get there putting the blankets and duvet back.

"How is she?" He asks worried

"Yeah, her stomach is better, she's getting dressed"

Lanie come out then and gives Rick a hug "Thank you, for not making a big deal of it"

"Why? Would I?" Asking generally confused.

"Well, most boys would of like Javi, so don't tell him" She glares at him

"I won't don't worry" Looking a little concerned about his safety "I think we better go back to sleep"

Lanie hugs him one more time, before we all turned in for the night.

 **HeHeHe**

 **-Gem**


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday morning

Rick's pov

"What's wrong with you?" Asks mom over breakfast, looking over her magazine at me.

"Nothing" I lie

"Really you've been mopping around since everyone left yesterday…. come to mention it you didn't seem to happy when they were here, did you have an argument?"

"Nope, no argument" She puts down the paper now getting interested.

"Disagreement?"

"No" After a few moments she asks again.

"Well, are you going to tell me or is this a new game where I guess everything?"

"Lanie, came on her period the other night" Trying to change subject's

"Okay, I don't think you wanna be sharing that around school, but that's not the problem so, come on tell me"

"I umm…. We went to a party on Friday"

"You…...Why didn't you tell me?" She asks trying to stay calm, well that worked.

"Well, Tom, Katie's boyfriend invited us and… well, you were away so I thought maybe I could do something to make Katie…. I mean uuu do something because Javi answered yes, but Katie, Lanie's and Ryan's parents wouldn't let them and you were away so…. if we were back before 10 I thought we could get away with it"

"Was there alcohol?"

"Yeah"

"How much did you have or the others"

"The girls kept to soda, I had a few"

"A Few? How many is that?"

"Four or five"

"I don't approve and I hope you've learnt your lesson because you've been limping for a while from where I guess you fell over" At my nod she continues "So, what happened because I know you are not mopping about because of the party, you got away with it until now, something else happened"

Well that didn't last long "I did something stupid"

"How stupid?" Looking at me with a reside eyebrow

"I don't know" Leaning my forehead on my palm

"What did you do?" Looking a concerned

"I…. IKissedKate" I said fast

"Sorry?"

"I Kissed Kate" Looking at the counter

"Oh, Richard What did she say?" Sounding concerned again

"Nothing, Lanie interrupted and I run off to find Ryan and got drunk"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was teasing her when she asked about the disco and it just happened"

"Nothing just happens Richard"

"I know but it did, it was my first kiss, I run off and got drunk"

"Why did you get drunk?" In a disapproving tone

"I don't know the way she looked at me I thought maybe it was better if she thought I didn't remember, anyway she's going out with Tom so it's not her first kiss"

"How long they been going out?"

"3 days"

"Then I doubt he was her first kiss, A first kiss should be special" I looked down at that

"So, if I was hers I ruined it for her, didn't I?"

She just gives me a reassuring smile, getting up and patting me on the shoulder before heading to the living room.

"Oh" Poking her head back around "Don't think you're getting away with sneaking out on Friday, no more Xbox for a week, also get dressed we are going to get your leg x-rayed, you got basketball tomorrow can't have you hobbling around"

I huff, but get up limping my way up the stairs to get dressed.

Well it turns out I fractured my ankle now I have cast on and watching the basketball game I should be in but Ryan took my place, also out of punishment mom made me go to school today, it's 30 minutes until the game ends and lunch.

Lanie, Katie and Javi sitting next to me, they all couldn't stop laughing when I turned up on the bus with a cast and I tripped up the bus steps to, everyone laughed, Lanie tried to help but made it harder for me.

Katie haven't really talked to me

Other than that, it's been a slow day.

The bell that signalled the end of the game went 20 to 19 points to us, well at least we won even if I didn't play.

We made our way to the canteen the girls talking amongst them self's, me and Javi walk in silence listing to them talk about the game, Javi piping up now and again on the convocation, I just concentrated getting there with my crutches without falling over or hitting anyone, when we get to the canteen, they take my money and tell me to sit down at our usual table.

I sit there by myself bored, I put my head down on the table and rest there for a while

I feel a hand going through my hair "Rick, you okay?" Asks Lanie, She's been babying me since she saw the cast, it's quite nice really.

"Yeah, just bored and annoyed"

"Why you annoyed?"

I lift my head up off the table and a tray appears in front of me a look around to where it came from Tom is there smiling at me, Katie turned up by his side then, great my day just got worse. I look back to Lanie and smile "I wanted to play in the game" She nods her understanding and sits opposite me, Kate and Tom next to her, Javi shows up and sits next to me, we eat and talk about the Party until Ryan shows up with his food Javi stands and congratulates him on the game, so does everyone else and me.

We finish our lunch and talk until the bell goes I hobble behind them on the way back to class.

In class I get moved to a seat where I can put my foot out, A new girl who just came into our school sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Kara"

"Rick, Class clown"

"Yeah, I know" She chuckles "What happened?" Pointing to the cast

"I went a bit far with football"

"Really, I heard you fell over a step" She giggles, I hear other giggles behind me, I look back to see the gang in hysterics.

"You caught me" I smirk

At that moment, the teacher starts her lesson.

For the next couple of lesson's Kara hangs around with us

Which turns in too days

On Friday Kara came in late so she had 10-minute detention during lunch

"Hey, Rick why don't you ask Kara to the disco tonight?" Asks Javi

"Why?" I laugh, thinking no way in hell she would say yes anyway

"She's cool, not to girly down to earth and man, I'm serious she likes you"

"Yeah, as a friend also I don't think I'm going to go tonight"

"Why?" Asks Kate

"Well, I'm no good with this thing on" Pointing to my cast

"So, you don't need to dance just sit around" Says Lanie

"Even if you don't go you can ask her out" Pipes Tom 'God I hate him, I guess I am jealous'

"Hey guys" Sounds Kara putting down her tray and sitting next to Kate.

"Hey" In unison

Everyone is looking to me while Kara eats her food, I make eye contact with Espo who nods his eyes and head over to her 'Ask her then' I nod no but he makes a face 'I'll do it then' I quickly nod no and flick my eyes over to Katie who is talking silently with Tom, I flick my eyes Around Lanie and Ryan's giving me a look 'Ask then', Tim just looks intrigued, My eyes come back to Espo and I nod a little yes then look back a Kara. Taking a deep breath.

"Kara" She looks up "Would you…. I mean I…. Would you come to the disco tonight?...with me?"

She smiles "Uhhh…. Yeah sure"

"What? Really?"

Her smile broadens "Yeah"

"See bro, that wasn't hard" Espo says squeezing my shoulder

Friday night

I said that I would pick her up from hers as she live a block away I could easily walk well hobble there, It took an half hour to convince mom that I could walk well hobble there myself without her or anyone's help and that we would walk the half block to the school just fine, Kara was also worried about me walking to her on crutches.

When I get to her I knock the door before on the second knock the door open and a man stands in front must be her dad. He's medium built looks like he goes to the gym with short black hair clean shaven but has a moustache and isn't at all smiling.

"Hey, I'm here for Kara" I say nervously even after all these years and my mom's boyfriends I still get nervous around men even some of the bigger boys in the school, the only man I'm not scared of is Jim and Roy and I haven't seen him since I was 9 he got a promotion, I laugh to myself sadly.

"You must be Rick" It was a statement more than a question "She'll be out now, her mother's fussing, what happened to your leg?"

"Oh, I was being stupid and tripped up some steps, I'm always hurting myself" I laugh self-consciously

He gives a disapproving look and goes to open his mouth, luckily Kara and her mother turn up behind him.

"Hey, Rick" Says Kara, she's wearing a Light Blue dress that goes just over her knees and a dark denim jacket on top.

"Hey, Kara you look nice" I answer, just realizing she's a girly girl.

"So, you're the famous Rick, Kara talks about you al-"

"Moommm" Whines Kara

"What he's cute" She exclaims looking to Kara

As much as I'm enjoying this bantering Kara's Father is looking increasingly tired with the convocation "Thank you, Kara, umm… I think we better get going with the cast we might be late" I say nervously

"No, you won't I'm taking you in the car" Says her mother grabbing the car keys.

"Oh, you don't have to that…miss it's only a block away"

"Please call me Bev and this is Mike" Indicating to her husband "And it's no problem at all"

Already making her way out the door, with Kara hot on her heels giving her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek when he bends down, a smile come on his face as she follows her mom to the car.

"Umm… It was nice meeting you sir…Mike" And turn to follow them to the car and jumping in the back with Kara.

"So, Rick what do you want to do it the future?" Asks Bev

"I'm not sure I like reading so maybe a English teacher or something" I shrug, really I want to be a writer but it sounds silly.

"That's cool"

"Yeah" I answer

We sit in silence until we pull up at the school "Okay baby, you have fun I'll pick you guys up at 10 okay"  
"Okay mom thanks" Kara says giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you for the lift…Bev"

"That's alright Rick I'll see you at 10"

"Bye" We call in union jumping out of the car and making our way towards the hall where the music is already playing.

When we get in there are many girls in dresses also some in jeans and a top, we make out way to were some seats have been placed against the wall I sit down and Kara next to me

"I'm sorry I can't do much tonight you can go and dance with your friends if you want" I shout over the music pointing to 2 girls on the dance floor I know she bothers with

"No, it's fine I don't mind I might join them a little later on"

"You surer?"

She just smiles at me and looks on to the dance floor.

We sit until Lanie and Tim turns up they drop off their stuff in the chair next to me before they hit the dance floor or food, soon Kara's friends come over and drag her away.

Kate and Tom turns up 5 minutes later again dropping their stuff off stuff in Kara's chair before Kate goes to find Lanie and Tom goes off for food promising to bring some over for me.

why does he have to be so nice to me? I laugh at myself even after all these years I'm not used to people being nice to me or….

"Hey, Got you food"

"Thanks Tom" I force out, taking the plate and drink from him

"Everything okay?" He asks concerned

Jesus, I really hate this guy "Yeah I'm fine you know me" I play off

"How's it going with Kara?" Sitting down next to me

"Good, Nicole and Fiona dragged her up earlier, feeling a useless. This is why I didn't want to come"

"Oh, come on, your hurt chicks love that, you can always do the slow dance later, lean on her a little give her a kiss" He turns so he's facing me knees knocking

"Slow dance in a cast on the leg, maybe not, I can't dance anyway" That's a lie I can

"You don't have to know how to dance just hold her close move in a circle"

"I'm fine thanks"

"Really, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were gay" He laughs, I chuckle with him

"Nahh, just a little down"

"I get you bro, but think about it okay, I'm going to go find Kate"

I nod as he gets up and dances across the floor to Kate, I chuckle a little at his dance moves.

Soon the hall fills up and Javi still hasn't turned up, Lanie's been over a couple of times I think her mothering instinct has kicked in, also Kara's keeping my food topped up and I think Kate's has kicked out, I really hope I haven't screwed up our friendship because of a stupid kiss it's like she's pulling away.

Javi turns up half way though with the hugest grin ever one girl on his arm, I wonder what happen to the other but he goes off with her towards the food like all the boys who has come in so far.

I am getting really bored now the music have slowed down and Kara comes to sit next to me.

Here goes nothing. I huff

"Come on" I get up holding a hand out to her.

She looks at me confused

"Do you want to dance?"

"What about your leg?"

"You can help me, Kara would you have this dance with me?" Since when did I say stuff like that?

"Yeah, okay" Giving me a huge smile, and taking my hand.

We…I hobble out to the dance floor, I take her hand and hold it between us, I hold her hip with the other and she rests her hand on my shoulder, half way though I get tried and I tug her forward a little putting my arm around her waist she freeze's and stiffens but soon relaxes in to me.

At the end of the song I pull away but she keeps hold and leans back a little so she can see my face "Thanks"

"For what?" I asked confused

"For asking me here, for being you"

"Wel- "She cuts me off by putting her lips to mine "Oh"

"For dancing with me, being my first kiss" She adds shyly, pulling away

"Mine too" I lie

She presses her lips to mine again, I hold her there for a bit think I should ask her.

"Will you be…. my umm… girlfriend?" I stutter out

Her smile gets impossibly bigger "Yeah" Planting another kiss on me

"Great" I give her a smile back

I look over her shoulder and I see Tom kissing Kate, I look back at Kara and I return her infectious smile.

Soon everyone filterers out of the hall, many making their way home and others waiting for parents to pick them up.

Me and Kara wait for her mother outside, Kate, Lanie and Javi turns up with their dates.

We stand and wait Lanie's mother turns up first, then Tim's and Toms parents. Jim turns up the same time as Bev.

"Rick, you want a lift?" Asks Jim

"You don't mind do you so your mom doesn't have to go an extra block"

"No, it's fine maybe we could meet tomorrow?"

"Yeah, give me a text when and where"

"Kay, see you tomorrow"

I give her a smile and a kiss in the cheek as her mom is watching before I jump in the back of Jim's car next to Katie.

"So, how was it?" Asks Jim

"Good, dad me and Tom danced, the food was good and me and Lanie had a dance"

"Good, Rick?"

"Yeah, good I asked Kara out"

"I guess she said yes" Says Kate

"Yep" I answer popping the 'P'

 **Sorry I haven't been posting, my assignments have been coming 100 miles an hour at me and i haven't had time to write, so other chapters might come in late.**

 **-Gemma**


	15. Chapter 15

It was six o'clock, I just came back from riding me and mom walked in the door to find dad had cooked and set out the table for us.

We were all sitting down eating our food, mom and dad talking about something, but my mind was somewhere else, it's been two weeks since the Disco, two weeks since Rick asked out Kara, two weeks since my fist kiss with Tom, three weeks since mine and Ricks first kiss, two weeks since he asked out Kara, something isn't right every time I see them together laughing or hugging, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't know why, Lanie says jealously but I'm with Tom so I shouldn't be right? Tom has been Amazin-

"Katie?"

I look up to mom "Yeah"

"What's the blush for? Thinking about that boyfriend of yours?" Says mom in her teasing voice, she gets like this sometimes teasing me about mostly everything, dads like it to all the time.

"Ugh, I don't see why you need a boyfriend, can't you wait until next year" Moans dad

"You said that last year dad"

"Yeah and every year it goes up by one until your 35"

"35 really dad?"

He raises his hand to his chin "Yeah your right to early 85" He grins

"Jim, we'll be dead by then love"

He looks at mom in mock horror "Speak for yourself, she's stuck with me…. Us until the end of time" He evil laughs, leaning over and kissing mom on the cheek as she laughs along

"Daaaddd" I chuckle

"So, come on Katie what has Tom done to make my baby blush?" Asks mom

"Ugh, I don't want to hear" Chuckles dad getting up, taking the dishes with him to the kitchen

We laugh "Nothing mom just thinking that's all"

"About what may I ask?"

I look to see where dad is, I can't see him so I turn back to mom "I had my first kiss" She would normally know this by now but it hasn't really come up.

"My little baby is growing up" She smiles "At the disco?"

"Uhh… no"

She looked at me confused, I would to so explained without getting myself grounded, I would be lying if I said I didn't already scripted the story

"Remember 3 weeks ago, when we all slept over Ricks?" She nodded "Well everyone left to get stuff from the kitchen which left me and Rick together- "

"Oh, he didn't?" Giving a disapproving glance

"Mom"

"Sorry"

"So, he's been acting strange recently, every time we'd bring up the disco or ask who's he's bringing, so I asked about it and we got in to this 'am not, are to' and we got closer and…. he kissed me" Looking out to the kitchen before saying it "And then Lanie interrupted us and he practically run off to the kitchen with the boys, now I don't know how I feel, and I heard him say to Kara that she was his first kiss, I don't know why he said that, am I that bad?"

By this point mom was sat next to me, hugging me to her chest "No darling of course not" Kissing my forehead "everybody would be over the moon to have you"

"Then why did he run, why did he say that Kara was his first"

"Love, men are a mystery" I chuckle at that "Okay it's getting late go brush your teeth say good night to dad and I'll be up soon and we'll talk more okay?"

"Okay mom"

I did as she said now I'm lying in bed waiting for her to come up, I honestly not sure how I feel any more, I can feel Rick pulling away from me sometimes other times he pulls away from Kara to come with me and I know I'm pushing Tom away when Ricks not around, everything is just… feels so stupid.

"Can I come in?" Says mom popping her head around the door pulling me to the present

"Why you asking?" she smiles and she chuckles back

"Okay" She sits on the bed by her hip "I've been thinking we've known Rick since he was 7 and he's always clung on to you like, you were his life line, maybe he thought that kissing you was wrong or he got scared if you didn't want that, I think you were with Tom around that time, maybe he thought that- you see what I mean though, Can I ask you something?" At her nod, she continues "How did you react, how did – do you feel about it"

"I.. Umm I acted like….. Oh…. I acted like nothing happed, I just moved to a different topic when Lanie turned up and I… so I… I don't know how I feel, sometimes he pulls away sometimes me and I just want to get back as we were, you know to best friends again, know Tom and Kara is in the picture, I don't think it will and I just…. I don't know mom everything is complicated and I hate it"

"Why don't you talk about it with Rick?"

"Because I'm scared about it"

"Katie what have I always said about facing our fears?"

"Yeah, I know to never run away always face them head on, God doesn't send us things we can't handle, but mom I'm not talking about a spider here, It's Rick the guy who can't be serious the schools funniest kid-"

"Your best friend who's been though more than anyone should of, and he can be serious we've both seen it he just puts on a mask and you know this better than anybody else, if you don't want to talk to him about if that's fine just don't push him away because when you do he's going to crack, like I said earlier you and Martha are keeping him grounded"

"I'm not though he's pushing me away too" She argues back

"Because he probably doesn't know how to handle this, just like you…. Remember when he was being bullied because a kid seen his scars on his arm, he came to you he pushed Martha and everyone else away but not you he cried on your shoulder hanged on you for dear life, Martha talked to him and the next day he opened up to all of us, all because Martha had a chat with him, you don't have to talk to him but don't push it'll get better okay?"

I leave out a breath I didn't realize I was holding "I know it seems a lot right now, but I promise you it'll get better okay?"

"Okay thanks mom"

"No problem baby" She tuck's her in and kisses her temple "Love you"

"Love you too mom" She mumbles before going into a peaceful sleep, little did she know that Johanna already knew about the house party and kiss from Martha and waited for the perfect time to ask, she was impressed that Katie didn't slip up on that fact but figured not to call her on it, she thinks that night has put her off house party's for a while, hopefully until she's 20 at least if not later, and that's good enough punishment for her.

 **Small chapter today**

 **-Gem**


	16. Basket ball

**I'm starting a chain** **of events, I know that this wouldn't happen with Tom but just go with it, I couldn't think of another way to get this to work :)**

Its been 3 weeks since Katie's talk with her mom and everything was starting to get back to normal well as normal as possible with Tom and Kara around. Rick had his cast off a week ago but needs to take it easy for a while, Tom turned 14 also last week and had a small party at his house.

Today there is a basketball and netball game going on, Kate and Kara was on first for Netball while Rick and Ryan would be on after their game finished for the basketball with an early lunch between each game, the school stopped all lessons so they could go and watch the teams play.

Tom was also playing in the game today because two brothers who play are off on holiday and Tom has been playing in his spare time between school and football practises the coach thought he could hold his own for one game.

Katie was playing Wing attack and Kara was Goal attack, the game started by the centre Becky winning and passing the ball over to Kate as she run forward to catch it stepping around the Wing defence. The game went on, at half time the scores were 5-3 too us.

Kate and Kara came over they grab some water, there wasn't any seats so Kara sat in Ricks lap, he happily welcomed it putting his arms around her waist.

Kate went to sit on Tom but he stopped her

"Sorry, Kate I need my legs for the game" She frowned at him Jackass thinks Rick and everyone around.

Lanie stands up and pulls Kate by the waist to sit on her lap, they laugh, Lanie pulls her closer and rests her chin on her shoulder, and smiles happily.

They talk a little about the game giving them pointers on how they can improve on their footwork and things, Kate gets called up by the coach who swaps over her vest for centre as Becky twisted her ankle during the game but she kept on playing but Kate and another player had to make up the slack.

The centre from the other team was being rough on everyone but she didn't leave enough time for the Ref to catch she got called her on a couple of foot-faults.

He team was called back up for play the Away team got to go first, 10 minutes later the ball was in Kate's prosecution as she went to throw the ball the other centre that had lost her in the game had found her again dodging the other people just as the ball left Kate's hands she run straight in to her as Kate was in the air, Kate and the other centre hit the floor Kate being under the other centre she hit her head on the way down, Rick and Lanie were up and kneeling by Kate in a matter of seconds helping the away centre up and off Kate.

"Kate, you okay?" Asked Lanie and Rick worried

"Yeah..." She says breathy she doesn't try to move but she take's glops of air to get the breath back "Just… winded"

"How's your head?" Asks Ryan, Ryan and Javi now standing behind them looking worried

"Hurt's"

"Is she alright?" Asks the ref

"She's fine a bit winded that's all"

"Tom it's not 'that's all' she obviously hurt can't you see that!" Rick shouts getting really annoyed by his attitude today.

"Ouch" Winces Kate holding her head, who being helped up by Lanie

"Sorry" Whispers Rick helping Lanie get her up

"Okay can she play on?" Asks the ref

"I am here I can speak for myself you know, and yes I can I'll be fine"

"But Kat-"

"Lanie, Rick I'm fine stop worrying go and sit down" She smiles

After some protesting Lanie and Rick reluctantly sat down, the centre was benched for reckless playing and Kate played on, but moving more slowly than before the accident.

Tom went up and was talking and laughing with his mates like nothing happened, that annoyed Rick, Ryan looked like he wanted to do something about it, Rick went to get up to confront him but Javi put a hand on his shoulder keeping him down

"He's not worth it"

"But you see, seen how he's acting"

"I know I see and I don't like it but he is not worth it… okay?"

"Ok" Grumbles Rick

They watch the rest of the game and our team win 16 – 12

At lunch, everyone but Tom fused over Kate making sure she didn't get up for anything but to go to the toilet even then Lanie went with her.

Kate was annoyed by the attention but at the same time worried as to why Tom didn't seem to be bothered at all by it even at the time.

Next up was the Basketball game with the boys were getting dressed in the locker rooms, The coach and head came up with a t-shirt that would hide some scars on his shoulders his arms there are small white lines which have healed and hard to see, there are a couple of big scars left which doctor hannah can't do anything about, same for his torso and shoulders where the biggest scars live, but Rick can now wear T-shirts not confidently but to a point where he feels he can go out.

Rick and Ryan gets dressed and they over hear Tom's convocation with some of the boys

"Yeah, man they over reacted not like she killed her" Tom says, they hear another man answer

"That centre from the other team was like smoking hot I wouldn't mind going out with her"

"You'll have to find someone willing to go out with you first" Answers another, they laugh

"Yeah, man she was hot as hell, what was her name again?" Tom answers over the laughter

"I think it was Danni?" Answers some guy

"Maybe I could ask her out "

"Thought you were with Kate?"

"I was… am, but I dunno, she's umm…. Well we are not really going anywhere"

"What that mean?"

"She isn't what I thought, like I dunno guess…. maybe I can push her a little break her heart then she will be more umm…. Open to me, we were fine but then she pushes me away then pulls me back and I just, like she doesn't want to go anywhere in the relationship"

"I know, man you wanna have your way with her right?" Answers another boy who is 15 but has been held back

"Well maybe?" answers Tom smugly

"What?" Rick knows this guy it's Harry they went to preschool together "Man, that's no way to get her to move on with you, She's 13 Mate-"At this point, Rick is making his over to Tom, Rick pushes him against the lockers and Tom stumbles I to them

"What the hell man!" Hisses Tom

"Why, don't you just do all of us a favour and go jump off a bridge!" Shouts Rick

"You jump first I'll follow" Smirks Tom

Rick goes to hit him but Ryan and Harry hold him back

"As much as I would like to see this we need you on the team Rick" Says Harry

"Come on Rick" Adds Ryan pulling him away

"If you so much as touch or hurt Kate-" Hisses Rick relaxing so Ryan and Harry let him go

"You'll what?" Says Tom cuts him off with a smirk

Rick huffs "Watch your back" Walks off back to his locker with Ryan and Harry in tow

Rick sits on the bench trying to relax when Ryan was about to say something Coach walks in

"Okay guys we have 5 minutes so gather around"

They all huddle in "Okay guys I've seen the team and we are going for plans 1 and 4, so guys I know we've got two guys Tom and Jackson from football but we all need to work together we have 5 on the bench so you two if I feel the need to change you I will, we all work together so put differences aside, most import have fun!"

They all put their hands-on top of the coaches and chant their motto:

"All set?" Shouts Coach

"You bet!" They answer

"Hocus pocus!"

"Everybody focus. Go fight, lets win tonight!" Shouts everyone **(I'm proud of that)**

They break away and out of the locker room and jog on to the pitch to their positions.

The game began.

10 minutes into the game Tom has the ball but is stuck in a corner with two guys stopping all movements if it was an experienced player they could easily get out of the predicament so his only way is to pass he clearly see's Rick is in an open spot so is Ryan, Tom bounces the ball once twice and throws it in to the crowd of players that then scramble for the ball which led to the other team getting the ball and putting their score up.

Rick and Ryan obviously seen his trick and that pissed them off but they carried on playing, all the time Tom got the ball he would avoid giving it to them.

At half time the score was 13-18 to the away team.

Rick strode over to Tom and pushed him while he had his back to him, he whipped round to face him, Ryan in tow.

"What the hell Tom, you saw I was open hell even Ryan was, you just lost us the game, what is your problem?!" Shouts Rick the whole hall goes silent at the outburst

"What the hell? I didn't do anything you're the one that keeps threating me not my fault Kate doesn't want you" Laughs Tom he doesn't even see the fist that comes at his face, his nose instantly bleeding on impact, staggering back a few paces before ploughing forward and hitting Rick down in a tackle.

The coach came over as Ryan, Harry and Javi, as they were pulling them off each other.

"Cut it out!" Shouts coach as the boys are pulled to stand Tom still trying to get an extra punch in Rick shrugs off Jarvis arms.

"Sorry coach" Says Rick finding his shoes very interesting

"Tom stop!" Tom looks at Kate who shouted

"Why? So, I don't mess up his ugly mug more, get off me!" Growls Tom and shrugs off Ryan and Harry.

"MR. Demming Mr. Rodgers locker rooms now!" Shouts Coach as he strokes off down the hall and though the door with Rick and Tom in tow.

"Well wouldn't want to be in there" Comments Ryan

When they get their coach hands some paper towels to them so they could stop their nose bleeds.

"What the hell just happened on my court!?" When no one answered "Richard? Care to tell me" It wasn't a question

Before he could answer Tom jumped it "He doesn't like it because I'm going out with Kate and he can't take it, so he threatens me and he hit me didn't you see that coach I acted in self-defence"

"It's got nothing to do with Kate coach he lost us the damn game because he didn't pass to me or even Ryan!" Rick agues back

"I saw what he did Rick but you're not like this, so come on boys tell me" Says coach with a sigh leaning on one of the lockers against the wall. When none of them spoke, he signed again "Well I'm going to call your parents after" They opened their moths to protest but coach put a hand up to them stopping them and carried on "The game. What happened to putting differences aside and working as a team!" At their silence "Tom you're on the bench, Rick no more hitting my players, there's still time to turn this game around, now come on before I change my mind and put you both on the bench" With that Rick moved off and though the door without another word, Tom and the coach following close behind. Chucking the paper towels in the bin before leaving.

"Rick, Rick you okay?" Asks Kara, Lanie checking his face for injuries

"Yeah thanks Lanie, Kara I'm okay" He looks over though Lanie's arms still checking his face to see Kate talking to Tom and he's pushing her away shrugging her off, he looks over to the coach who's looking from them to Rick, he sighs

"Rick, what really happened I know there has to be more than just what happened on court"

"Not now Lanie"

"You'll tell me if something is up with them two right, I know Kate isn't as happy as before around Tom and I can see when something's up with her... you, so if you know something you tell me right?" Looking worried

He sighed "Lanie… I'm sorting it okay"

"Well not very well" Challenges Kara both girls rising an eyebrow

"I umm… I don't know okay…. I got to get going okay I'll see you later, wish me luck okay" He kisses Kara on the cheek and hugs both girls before making his way over to Ryan that's with the team and coach.

"You okay?" Asks Ryan

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" He nods back before turning back to coach

The next half of the game has the away team looking like someone slapped them, Rick taking a lot of anger on the game like the energizer bunny, Ryan right behind him.

The end the score is 36-20, the home team winning which ended in a huge celebration all the school coming in to congratulate the teams on both of their wins and the older students put on music though the school's speakers.

When the head and the teachers got control of everything the head said that'll they will throw a disco for the school to celebrate both wins.

 **How was it, Bad? Sorry. remember comments always help me along, anyone got any ideas comment them always welcome ideas**

 **\- Gem :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't think anyone is reading this story anymore?**

After school that day coach pulled Rick and Tom aside, and took them to the heads office, when they got there, Toms parents were waiting outside listening to the head talk about something, probably about what happened today.

His mom jumped to hug him when she saw him "Are you okay baby?" looking over his face

Rick couldn't help but laugh at the baby voice she did

She looked up at the noise "You! you hurt my baby!" She said angrily pointing

"Mom, I'm fine, please" Pleads Tom

"You're not babe you had a fight, you had a bleeding nose, how is your nose? If he touches you or even comes close to you ever again, I will be calling the police!"

"Leave him alone Bev, he's had worse playing Football" Says his dad "Toughen him up a bit"

"Yeah, well I think it's time he takes a back seat and work more on... maths or something"

"What!?" Exclaims Tom and his dad

"Mom no, Football is my life, you can't do that!" "Bev come on your over reacting, he wasn't even in a football game at the time"

"Yeah well watch me I've had enough of seeing you get hurt baby"

At that point Michael, Martha's boyfriend of 2 months turns up, wearing a black shirt with white buttons with dark dress pants, he has short dark hair combed to the side with brown eyes and a rounded soft face.

"Hey, Rick what this all about you getting in a fight?" He asks putting a hand on Ricks shoulder

"Okay now that everyone is here can we please go in to my office please?" Asks the head, Tom's mother strokes ahead with Tom and his father to tow trying to change her mind about her latest revelation.

"Hey, Michael" Rick answers walking in the office behind the family

"So, what happened?" He whispers exited

"Where's mom?"

"Sorry, bud she couldn't make it, but we will be picking her up from a show on the way back"

"Okay"

"Now have a seat please…. I'm sorry Mr….?"

"Michael Rowlands" He shakes her hand before taking a seat next to Toms mom

"Mrs. Harding, Now I'm sure by now we all know why we are here" Says the head sitting down behind her desk with coach standing in the corner "I don't know what the events leading up to this…. Entailed but according to Mr. peters there is more than just what happened during the game, so maybe the boys could tell us?" Answered by silence

"Tom answer her, I what to know too" Answered by more silence "Okay maybe you can tell us young man?" Looking to Rick, he just looked down to his shoes if Tom wasn't going to answer he sure won't

"I acted in self-defence mom, I don't know what his problem is"

"Okay well you boys know we take fighting seriously, we need to solve this so we need to find a punishment for both of you, I don't want to take you guys out of school at this time…. So, we are going to stop you from playing in game-"

"What?! No, you can't do that!" Shouts Tom standing up with the chair almost tipping over backwards but his father stops it and pulls it back a little, Tom's mother grabbed his arm.

"Sit down! I'm taking you off the team anyway"

"No mom! you can't, you can't, I worked so hard to get on the team to do this it's my life! And you can't ruin it for No! Dad tell her"

"Maybe-"Starts his father

"No, I made up my mind, you're off the team Tom, you can put your hard work into something else"

"No!" With that he stroke's out of the room slamming the office door behind him.

His mother sighs but looks back at the head "So what about these punishments?"

"Well um… as I was saying no games for 3 months and isolation for a couple of weeks"

"Okay how do I get Tom off the team?"

The coach jumps in "Are you sure about that we have tournaments coming up and we may be getting in scouts, and with his game play he may get a scholarship"

"Yes, I'm sure I've seen him go through way too much playing the game and I've had enough"

"Bev, you can't stop him from doing this" No one missed the cold and warning tone in his voice, especially Rick who heard it way too much before Martha came along and shivered at the tone.

She stops to look at him before looking around "I want to do this, do I sign paper or something?"

"No, he just stops turning up at practise consider it done" Answers coach with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes

"Thanks" She answers

"I think we better get going, come on Bev" She gets up and goes to leave the room behind her husband. When the door closes, they look over to Rick and Michael

"Rick now they're gone will you tell us?" Asks Mrs. Harding

"It was about what happened on court that's all Mrs"

"Tom said something about Kate, is she what this is all about? I know how close you guys are, is it because he's getting in the middle of it?" Asks Mr Peters

"No, I just don't like the way he acts and at the game he seen me and Ryan was open but he lost us the ball instead, then he didn't care when Kate hit her like it was nothing when it could have been way more serious also in the locker ro-"He bites his lip

"What happened in the locker room Rick?...Richard?"

He huffs "He was talking about Kate and … can I go now?"

Mrs Harding considers him for a moment "Yeah go on, and Rick no disco and check in with Mr Philips tomorrow for isolation"

"Yes Mrs" Says Rick leaving the room with Michael in tow when they get to Michaels car in silence they sit in the car for a while until Michael breaks the silence.

"You love Kate, don't you?" It wasn't much of a question but Rick looks at him with confusion.

 **Mrs Harding was/is my old English teacher and also the deputy head of my high school, Mr Phillips was/is the coach from my primary school, both was very strict but also had a kind side, I used to ague with Mrs Harding all the time about homework used to entertain the whole class my third year in her class I got on a lot better with her, but she still annoyed me. Mr Phillips I Skipped his year but was on the school Rugby team (Wales)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously**

Mrs Harding considers him for a moment "Yeah go on, and Rick no disco and check in with Mr Philips tomorrow for isolation"

"Yes Mrs" Says Rick leaving the room with Michael in tow when they get to Michaels car in silence they sit in the car for a while until Michael breaks the silence.

"You love Kate, don't you?" It wasn't much of a question but Rick looks at him.

 **Present**

"Of course, I do" Looking confused on why he asked that

"I mean more than a friend Rick" Rick shifts uncountability in his seat "Look I'm not attacking you Rick"

Rick considers him "I don't know what we are any more everything is screwed up, since…. You know she was my first kiss it was a mistake but I liked it, but now she's with Tom and I'm with Kara, and I think I love Kara but I wanna be Kate and everything is just… ugh I don't know I hate this"

"Okay calm down, Kate was your first kiss that's something you never forget, have you talked about it with her?"

"No, we umm… I pretended nothing happened because I didn't want everything to change between us"

"Well that didn't work did it" Michael laughs

Rick stares at him but then smiles.

When Michael laughter subsides, he clears his throat

"Maybe you should talk to her about it or tell her you love her"

"I do every day and she says it back"

Michael raises an eyebrow "I mean tell her more than just a friend"

"But I love Kara?"

"Okay I'm going to level with you here, there are two types of love there's Love and there's IN Love, all have to do is figure out which one they are"

"What would you call love?" Asks Rick looking thoughtful

"In my experience? ….I think there's 4 stages there's not wanting to share them with anyone else, always thinking about them, don't want to be away from them and will never go behind there back there's no secrets from each other, the later one is normally the first to be broken unfortunately"

"Is that how you feel about mom?"

"What in love? You know what? I think I am" He answers happily and starts the car to go and pick up Martha

"Good" Answers Rick "How do you know when you're in love?"

"That, I'll leave you to figure out"

On the way there no one says anything, Rick had his head resting on the window looking out on the city while Michael happily drove along singing to the radio.

As they turned up at the theatre Martha was waiting outside, pacing back and forth in front of the double doors, when the car pulled up she run around the car to the passenger side door and opened it pulling Rick into a hug and kissed him on the temple.

"You okay?" Rick huffs a laugh

"Yeah, mom I'm okay" Pulling back to smile at her

Her eyes check his face before pulling him in for another hug, her mind going back to when he first called her mom.

 **Flashback**

 **I was just finishing a show and was coming back behind stage from the bow at the end, when one of the assistants came up to me with my phone in hand.**

 **"** **Sorry miss, it's the school" Handing me the phone**

 **"** **Call me Martha and thank you" Showing the phone before walking to the corner to answer the call.**

 **"** **Is Richard okay?" I ask worried, he's only been in school for six months.**

 **"** **Mrs Rodgers?"**

 **"** **Yes?"**

 **"** **Hello, this the Miss Hall, Richard was involved in an accident today on the playground-"**

 **"** **Oh god, what happened? Is he okay?" Already making my way out of the theatre**

 **"** **Rick got pushed off the climbing frame, he's okay, but we can't get him to calm down, Kathrine Beckett tried and it worked for a bit but…. It'll be easier if you could come down here please"**

 **"** **Yeah, yeah of course I'll be there as soon as possible, I'm catching a cab now" I hang up and tell the taxi driver the school.**

 **On the way, there I sit quietly watching the district go by and change to the city until we're outside the school, I give the driver the money with a good tip and make my way in and to the office, where the receptionist meets me.**

 **"** **Martha Rodgers" I say**

 **"** **Yeah, hello I'm miss Hall, Mr Harris said go right in" She says with a kind smile**

 **"** **Thank you" And I go in to the office.**

 **When I walk in I see Mr Harris with his head in his hands, he looks up to me then looks behind me, I follow his eyes around and see Rick curled up on the sofa hugging his knees, I go down on my knees in front of him.**

 **"** **Richard?"**

 **He swings forward and slings his arms around me and cries on my shoulder, I don't know how long I sat there whispering in his ear that he was okay. At some point, he lifted his head up to look at me, he gave a sad smile and whispered, "I'm okay mom" we looked at each other for a while before I let out a happy laugh and pulled him back in to me**

 **End of flashback**

When they pull back Rick see's tears in her eyes

"Mom, what's wrong, I'm okay don't cry" He worries

"I'm just proud of you…. Even if you did get in a fight" She finishes with a pointed look

Rick gives a sheepish smile before answering

Thanks for all the comments, I will finish this off even if it kills me :), have a good Easter!

-Gem


	19. Chapter 19

**Trigger Warnings for Abuse and attempted rape in this chapter, I'm raising awareness in this chapter if anyone is or know anyone affected by any of this there are helplines available for advice and help.**

"Hey, Tom" Answers Kate opening the door

"Kate" Tom answers walking past her in to the hall

"What's wrong?" Asks Kate closing the door

"The question is what's wrong with you?"

Kate looked in confused "Huh?"

"I said to you so many times that Rick isn't good to be around he's got me off the team because I acted in self-defence! I don't know why you still bother with him he's holding you back Kate"

"He's my best friend- Wait you got kicked off the team?"

"No, my mom's stopping me like she does with anything else like Rick does with you"

"Rick doesn't stop me from doing anything Tom"

"Katie Katie Katie" He's sounds pitiful "You can't even see what he's doing to you he's poison, I love you Kate but with him around I can't stick seeing you with someone who ruins everything around us, he's already got Lanie, Kara the boys, you, running around him like he's china, You only see one side to him, me I see the snake under the skin you can't trust anyone it's me and you against the world yeah?" Stopping Kate from saying anything during his speech

"Talking about yourself" Kate mutters under her breath looking down at the floor

"What was that?" Asks Tom

"Umm… nothing"

"No come on tell me" He smiles Anger clearly still in his eyes

"I said Okay"

"No, you didn't" Getting more agitated at her lie "We said no secrets between us" Taking her hands in his making her look up to him

"I said your taking about yourself, the snake that's you not Rick"

She doesn't even see the slap coming, she looks back in shook "How could you say that I'm trying to help you, I'm sorry" He hugs her she goes with resistance but he holds on "I'm saving you can't you see that, are you okay?"

"I'm okay" She answers pulling back

"I love you" He kisses her cheek where the red mark can be seen when she doesn't answer he carried on "I just get angry sometimes and I haven't had the best of days I'm sorry call it passion or something, it just gets built up and….. I can't get it out, please I love you Kate, talk to me"

"Love you too" He presses a kiss to her lips before moving off and looking around.

"Where's your parents?"

"There out for the evening"

"Can I come in I don't want to go home yet" Kate looks at him hesitant "Please I promise I'll be good we could watch a movie or something? You know that my parents are going to be arguing for a while Please?" Giving pleading eyes

Kate takes pity on him after a moment, nodding and walking through to the living room "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything, you choose"

"The lion king?"

"Bit babyish for you, isn't it?" He laughs

She considers him for a moment looking back and forth between the DVD to Tom "So not this?"

Tom laughs "Nahh, anything else not Disney?"

"Umm…. Why don't you have a look?" Moving to stand up from the DVD rack

"No, No, your night you pick"

She gets back down on her knees looking at the rack running her finger along the titles "Umm…. 'Johnny English Reborn'?"

"What's that?"

"It's a spy comedy movie, Dad picked it up when he went to London for work"

"Yeah okay" He says shrugging

"Great" Kate put the DVD in the player

"We not going up to your room?"

"Umm….. My TV is… broke" You could see the lie and fear in her eyes also hear the hesitation in her voice

He chuckles a little "You're not scared of me, now are you?"

"N- No" Sounding usurer

"Come sit down, I don't bite"

She moves back to the sofa leaving as much space as possible between Tom and herself but Tom slides up to her putting an arm around her shoulder but she removes his arm "It's kind of hot in here"

"Take your hoddie off"

"I haven't got anything on underneath"

"Really?" Tom asks looking at her now

She laughs hesitantly at his look "I'll go get a top on" She moves off the sofa

"Oh… Well…. I mean you don't have too…. I mean…. Sure" But she was already up the stairs and in her room before the end of his sentence.

When I got to my room shut the door quietly before changing my hoddie to a top putting on a sports bra for comfort.

I hope mom or dad comes home soon, I can't believe he hit me, I didn't think he would actually hit me.

Of course, I'm not scared of him, I can't be. God my cheek hurts, I make my way over to the small mirror by the window, the red can't be seen anymore but I can feel the sting the tingling though my cheek some tingles go down to my neck and back up, the heat against my hand burns.

Why couldn't I have just dumped him when he first started showing the anger, at his first push in the school corridor, after I refused that I wasn't going to cancel my sleep over at Lanie's that day he told me he loved me after and I just froze.

Now I'm stuck here with him down stairs, why do I feel like I love him but I hate him why is everything so screwed up, every time I see Rick with Kara that used to be me and Tom nw he's changed, I'm stuck between everything I'm stuck with Tom.

I guess I could tell someone but I look weak and I'm not weak I can change Tom, right?

Why am I asking myself? I'm talking to myself now like a crazy person with no friends, no I have friends I don't need Tom, right?

"Hey, you okay you've been up here for a while you're missing the film"

I jump at the sudden voice turning around to see Tom leaning against the door frame, when did he open the door?

"Uu…. Yeah just…."

"This doesn't look broken?" He says inspecting the small TV on the dresser at the end of the bed

"Yeah, I was seeing if it would work today the screen went all funny…. Last night"

"Oh, right well plug her in maybe I can have a look?"

"Uu... yeah sure" I say turning on the switch

He plays around switching though channels before going on the DVD screen "Seems to be working fine now" He smiles

"Yeah wired that" I scowl at the TV

"Yeah, you want go down get the film and some snacks?"

"Sure" I practically run out the room, okay so maybe I am a little scared not that I would ever admit it.

I take my time in the kitchen grabbing a bowl of M&M's with some small round chocolate balls left over in the cardboard from Halloween then the DVD which was about 10 minutes through the film before slowly walking upstairs.

When I get there, he's lying on the bed on top of the covers he looks up to me and smiles, I just move around to the TV put in the DVD before sitting back on the bed, sitting up with my back against the head board, he scoots over and hugs my legs putting his head in my lap watching the opening scene.

Reminds me when we first got together before all this got so…. Complicated, I played with spikes in his hair while Johnny was picking up his new Rolls-Royce and playing with all the cool spy gadgets, he picked up a camera and took a shot which sent a bullet into one of the dummies which scotched a techs bum, before taking a travel sweet which changed his voice in to some little girls while being told his new assignment at a very serious moment, Rick would love this, I'll have to show him some time.

Pretty soon I could tell Tom was getting bored, playing and texting on his phone only briefly looking at the TV when I laughed.

"You want to watch something else?"

"Huh?... Oh no" He shakes his head

"Who you are texting?"

"Nobody don't worry" He says putting his phone on the desk at the side of the bed, he sits on his shins and leans over me

Tom plants his lips on hers, she kisses back and he deepens the kiss.

He pulls away after a few minutes, grabs her legs and pulls her down so she's flat on her back, Kate lets out a squeak before laughing when he tickles her sides.

"Ahh…No…Tom…. stop…. Tom" She laughs though gasps

He finally stops buts replaces his hands on her body with his lips on hers. Soon Toms hovering over her in a deep make out sessions tongue's colliding with each other before gliding over each other in a soft motion.

Tom places his hand over her jeans going up and down her thigh, then places it between her legs and puts pressure moving his middle finger up and down though her jeans and panties, she gasps into his mouth and her hips start moving, he uses the other hand, now on his elbows to undo the button on the front of her jeans.

"Wait. Wait what are you doing?" Kate pushes him u n his chest hitting both hands off her privates.

"What do you think" Tom says looking generally confused "You want this"

"No no I don't"

"Your body was… is telling me different" He dives back down to kiss her but she stops him again

"No I don't want, I'm not ready"

"Course you are, come on don't you wanna be a woman?"

"I'm thirteen Tom"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Everything, I'm not ready"

"Yeah, you are come on" He replaces his hands to where they were before Kate hit them off and starts the unbutton her jeans again, Kate tries to push his hands away again but he growls at her and holds her hands down "No, you want this you know you do"

"No, I don't Tom stop!"

At that moment, they heard a door bang from down stairs Tom stops instantly

"Katie! Were home" Shouts her mother

"Okay mom be right there!" Kate shouts down her voice shaking a little hoping her mother doesn't pick up on it, With Tom distracted she manged to push him and stand-up "I think you better go" She says to him sternly with confidence knowing her parents are only a stone's throw away even if there's a door in the way.

"You know you want it Kate, think about it I'll see you tomorrow in school babe" He picks up his phone and leaves, Kate does up her jeans, takes a deep breath before following him out, down the stairs to the front door where she finds her mom talking to him

"Aww that's nice, I'm sure Katie was happy"

Tom smiles at her

"Happy with what?"

"That Tomas came over to make sure you're alright after your incident during the game today"

"Yeah" She smiles at her mom hopes the lies don't show on her face.

"I think I better be going anyway Kate I'll see you tomorrow babe, love you" Tom Kisses her cheek before leaving though the front door

"Bye Tom" Joanna calls, He turns around walking backwards a wave before turning back and carries on walking up the garden path to the street. Kate closes the door and walks to the kitchen where she sees her dad sitting on a stool on the phone to someone he smiles at her before answering the person on the other side.

"Everything alright Katie?" Asks her mother clearly worried

Kate huffs "I wish everyone would stop asking that" Before she retreats to the living room

Jim and Joanna look at each other in worry before shrugging it off as teenage hormones.

 **To answer some questions**

 **Rick and Ryan play basket ball, Kate and Kara play netball, Javi and Tom play Football thats the American version, I hope this chapter got a lot better writing wise, They are also aged 14 so i believe that's 9th grade middle school. I'm also from Wales in the UK so it's a lot different out here.**

 **Thank you too everyone reading and I am going to carry on with this story, thanks for all the comment and big shout out to...**

 **TORONTOSUN**

 **Who's commented on every chapter and I've had the honor to chat with a few times. Thank you :)**

 **Life will get a lot better for these guys but they don't get there with out a few bumps in the road like the show :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter until next week...**

 **-Gem**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Kate stays glued to Lanie's side, she tries to stay away from the boys when Tom is around also trying to stay away from him.

"Hey" Said Ryan as he sat down with his food next to Javi "I got something to tell you guys" Looking worried

"Okay…." Answers Lanie before taking a bite of her roasted potato

"So, we had a family get together last night and you know that my nan was coming over from Ireland…" With everyone's knowing nods Ryan continues "So, she um… started complaining that we live so far away and ya..da..ya..da My parents got into a argument about it last night and they told us this morning that we are um…. Moving to Ireland" He winces

The table is silent only thing heard is the hustle and bustle of the canteen, Tom comes over and interrupts.

"Hey boys, I just heard there's a chick fight over at C block, come on" He places a hand o Kates shoulder who comes out of her trance, she shakes off the offending hand and moves move into Lanie's side, Tom see's the action and smirks a little before looking around at everyone's faces "What's up someone die?" He jokes ready to run if she told them about last night.

"How long?" Javi mumbles

"How long what?" Answers Tom getting agitated

"About 3 years" Answers Ryan completely ignoring Tom

Tom takes the breath he was holding in

"3 years in Ireland!" Shouts Lanie

"Yeah, I know" Mumbles Ryan

"When are you going?" Whispers Kate

"About 2 weeks"

"Gonna miss you buddy" Says Rick turning to give him a hug

"Yeah" Javi clears his throat clasping him on the shoulder and squeezing

Lanie and Kate get up to bring him into a hug before going to sit back down to finish their food, the table plunges into silence once again.

"My mom's going on tour again in 3 weeks for 4 months maybe we could do something before you go sleepover and bowling or something?" Rick asks Ryan

"Yeah just us that'll be cool"

"Okay, so chick fight anyone coming?" Says Tom

"Nahh" Answers the boys in unison, Tom shrugs before walking away to where ever the fight was taking place "Suit yourselves"

Nobody was hungry anymore Ryan was pushing his food around on his plate, suddenly reality seems to…. Real.

The rest of the day was quiet, nothing much happened, Kate walked home with Rick she tried to get Rick to leave early not to run into Tom.

"So, you and Tom have a fight?" Asks Rick on the way home

"Not really, Kara ill today?"

"Think so…. She hasn't answered my texts so I left it I'll go up after probably, so what happened with you and Tom?"

"Just umm…. Argued about some stuff, did you know he thinks Lion King is to 'childish for me'"

"The nerve, I'll knock his socks off" They laugh at Ricks outraged voice "So, that's what you argued about? Loin King?" He raised an eyebrow as she shrugged "I know you love Lion King but come on, can't be that bad to wanna stay away from him"

"That obvious huh?"

"Well…. I just know you that's all, you wanna come over we can watch Lion king" He wiggles his eyebrows at her

She giggles "Sure, but I want you to watch something else before"

"Ohh…. Movie marathon"

"Okay, let's stop by my house and we'll get the DVD"

"Are you assuming I don't own a Lion King film. Thee Lion King film" Stopping with hand over his heart in mock hurt

She laughs "No you idiot, to get the other DVD, come on" She pushes on his shoulder before pulling him by the arm putting it over her shoulder as she walked, he rushed up behind her trying not to trip over the back of her heels while he laughed, when he caught up they fell in step by the side of her arm still around her shoulder.

"So… what's this new film?"

"It's a spy comedy"

"Then how do you know I haven't watched it?"

"Dunno, guess we will see"

"Huh…. A spy movie I haven't seen, I gotta see this"

They arrived at Kates house, Rick waited around in the kitchen with Jim while Kate run upstairs to grab the DVD out of the player and change out of school uniform

"Okay let's go, dad I'll see you tonight" Kate gives him a kiss on the cheek before following Rick out of the house over to his

"Have fun Katie-bug" She groaned at the nick name while Rick and Jim laughed at her displeasure. Secretly they both knew she loved it.

"Hey mom!" Rick called as he got into the house, there was no answer so they shrugged, it's normal that Martha could be out by the time he got home, either late auditions or late night showings and reversals.

They make their way to the kitchen grabbing a bowl and popping some popcorn and grabbing some chocolate before making their way up stairs, Kate went to put the DVD in Ricks player as he changed into sweats and a tank top, before joining Kate on the bed who curls into him and rests her head on his chest Rick brings an arm around holding her close on auto-pilot since they were kids.

Just a few minutes in the film Kate's phone starts ringing by her side, she reaches back not taking her eyes off the screen and laughing at some crazy thing English is saying and Ricks comments, she pats the bed behind her looking for the offending item finding the phone she checks the caller ID 'Uhgggg Tom' She turns off the ringer and lets it go to voicemail, Rick chuckles looking over her shoulder the phone before she puts in on the cabinet by his bed, and she settles down again on his chest, only for her phone to light up again a couple seconds later.

"Do you want me to answer it?"

"No" She says a little too loud and quick

He chuckles "Okay, I don't think this is just about 'Lion King'"

"Don't worry okay I'll sort it tomorrow" Only to have her phone light up again

"I think he wants to sort it out tonight"

"Well I don't so just leave it okay!" She almost shouts, moving away from him on the bed to lay on the other side.

He raises his hands in defence palms out "Okay, okay sorry" He sighs

They go quite watching the film but not really listening to it "Sorry" Kate mumbles

Rick pulls her closer back to their old position "Forgiven" Her phone lights up again "He's persistent" He pushes himself up leaning on his arms to look over at the phone "Kate it's your dad"

She huffs before moving over to grab her phone "Hey dad" "Katie-bug Toms here asking for you want me to send him over?" "Toms there?" "Yeah, looking too over confident, want me to send him over?" "No, just… tell him we'll talk tomorrow" "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, it's fine just some stupid argument" "Okay Katie-bug me and your mom are here if you want to talk" "Yeah I know, I'm fine dad I'll see you tonight" "Okay, love you Katie-bug" "Love you too dad" She sighed leaning over and putting the phone back on the cabinet.

"Toms around at the house"

"Guessed, you know if it's not working you could always…. You know…. dump him" Rick says biting his lip worried he'd over stepped

Kate doesn't answer but tries to bury deeper into his chest and side

"Sorry" He squeezes Kate closer to him

"Don't worry, I am thinking about it I just… I'm not sure" Biting her bottom lip

"Well I'm here it you need anything"

"Won't be soon in three weeks your leaving again"

"Then your Espo and Lanie's problem" Kate hits shoulder, she quickly sits up and saddles his hips holding his hands over his head

"So, I'm a problem, now am I?" She laughs at his pout

He gasps "Who said that?" He pretends to be outraged

She laughs, as Rick turns them so he's on top "You!" She sequels out

"I pled the fifth!"

"Over ruled" She chuckles

He gasps again "You can't over rule it"

"Just did"

"Punishment!" Rick starts tickling her sides "Ahhh…...No…. Rick…... Stop…... Order…. Order" She sequels between giggles, trying to get away from the offending hands, on her second shout of 'order' his hands stop immediately.

"Sorry your Honour" Rick pouted

She scraped her nails up his side of his ribs making him jump and move off her standing by the side of the bed, she chuckles "Granted"

"Come on we are missing the film" Moans Rick

"You started it"

"That's what she said" He smirks

"Rick!" She throws a pillow at him he dodges it beaming but she's already loaded with another which hits him square in the face.

"That hurt" He pouts in mock hurt, she chuckles laying back down making a show of getting comfy in a starfish way, so he can't lay down without squishing one of her limbs, He shakes his head before trying to move her arm but she rolls to that side, he shakes his head again walking around to the other side while she repositions as a starfish in the middle and rolling back towards where he's moves her arm, when she close he picks her up bridle style and she squeals holding around his neck, he holds her up high to his chest and walks out of his door after a struggle to open the damn thing before moving down the stairs being careful to where he's putting his feet, around the barrister and in the living room he drops her on the sofa.

What he doesn't count on was Kate holding on and her went down with her ending up knees on the floor and head on her stomach both red faced laughing.

"Richard, I'm home" Martha says as she walks through the door and into the scene still unnoticed by the laughing teenagers, she smiles at the scene no idea what's going on or what happened, but were just so cute together "Am I invisible young man?" She asks out loud, the two teenagers startle looking back at her.

"Hey, mom" "Hey Martha"

"Hey, you guys have anything to eat since you got in?"

"No, can we have takeout" "Or pizza" Martha pushes off the door frame and makes her way to the kitchen with the two teens following her

"Yeah, I know you guys won't eat anything I cook anyway"

"Nothing personal mom, just you could take some cooking lessons" Rick answers with a cheeky smile, I answered with a tap on the shoulder from Kate who's trying and failing at holding in her laugh

"Oh… I'm going to remember that for your next horrible creation"

"My creations will catch on, mark my words"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see all the complaints to go with it"

"Me either" Kate smiles

"They'll catch on and you'll have to eat a whole one, and you can't say much Kate your ice cream creations are wired too"

"You like mine!"

"Why are all the women in my life ganging up on me" He pouts

"Because you're so easy love" Martha cracks kissing the top on his head "Now food what we are having?"

"Chinese" Rick and Kate answer simultaneously

 **Hey guys a long one today a little happiness, I'm working on a sequel on 'Storm, Elevator, Change' I'll update the original to let you know when it's done and for you too keep an eye out for it. Hope my grammer and spellings are better in this chapter. Hope you've had a good week :)**

 **-Gemma**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the wait I don't know what happened, I did my Maths exam and finished college work, Think i just shut my brain off for a bit was writing ideas during lunch breaks between revising. But any way I'm back hope you stay with this story.**

 **I'm a couple chapters of Storm, Elevator, Change 2 what to finish it before I publish it, I will also post an update on the original so you guys can know when to watch out for it.**

 **Hope you stay with this story and enjoy.**

After dinner with Rick and Martha, I made my way home promising Rick that I would be fine Tom wouldn't be there, reminding him only live cross the road and I didn't need protecting when I probably do but I'm not going to admit it. After our goodbyes to both Rodgers I went on my way, lost in thoughts.

I want to tell my mom about it but I'm scared of what he will do I don't want to be weak, I'm sure I can change him, he was great in the beginning a little clingy but I could deal with it and sure he's gotten a little drastic but I'm sure he knows he done wrong right? God, I sound like I'm on the jerry springer show, making excuses for him. I could tell Rick or Javi but I know that wouldn't end well, Rick can see right through me anyway like today he could tell I was lying about what's gone on between us and we still didn't get to see the whole movie!

At least it was because of something good this time, not like Rick would do anything to hurt me.

When I get to the front gate dad was waiting for me outside

"Hey dad, why you out here?"

"Hey Katie, keeping an eye out for Tom he wouldn't leave for 10 minutes, what's this argument about? I don't like him"

"Dad, you wouldn't like any of the boys I bring here, I what dads do" I roll my eyes ignoring the painful question.

"Well, not really I like Rick… Javi and Mr Ryan" Dad insisted that if Ryan wasn't going to go by his first name Kevin, then he was going to call him 'Mr Ryan' at the start of every sentence, it annoys him to no end, it's funny just to have them in the same room.

"Yeah but there just friends"

"Exactly!" I pat his shoulder

"What if I went out him Javi?"

"Oh, you wouldn't' do that to poor Lanie now, would you?" He chuckles

"Wait, you know about that?"

"Katie, I'm your dad not blind, the only one who doesn't see it is them"

"Mom told you didn't she" I wasn't a question, I squint my eyes at him

"Noooo"

"Dad, you're an awful liar for a lawyer"

"I'm not!"

"Yes Jim you are" says mom from behind us, I quickly turn a give her a hug

"Hey mom"

"Hey, sweetheart have a nice day?"

"Yeah, it was good I just came from Ricks, Martha ordered Chinese for us"

"Oh that's okay me and your dad is going out for a meal, do you want to come with us or you can stay over Ricks or a friends I'm sure Martha wouldn't mind"

"Why can't I stay home while you go out?"

"Because you left Tom in last time, I don't want you in the house alone with a boy" How much I appreciate the answer it's still not fair

"But you leave me alone with Rick"

"That's different I know him"

"Ugh, mom nothing is going to happen dads probably scared him away by now anyway"

"I can only hope" I hear dad mutter behind me

"I wanna stay here while you go out"

"Fine we'll stay in" Mom says flatly

I sigh "Okay fine I'll go over Ricks just don't let me ruin your night"

"Thanks sweetie" "Thanks Katie-bug" They reply each giving me a hug and a kiss before I say my good bye and make my way back over too Ricks, I feel my parents stare all the way down the street, don't get me wrong I love my parents but their protectiveness can get a bit much.

I knock on Ricks door while the door opens my hand knocks against Ricks chest "Oh hello what you are doing back?"

"Mom and dad agree going out I'm banned from staying in the house by myself"

"Oh why?"

"Parents being over protective, anyway where you going?"

He raises an eyebrow and considers me, he nods can tell he knows I haven't told him everything but decides not to push, yet "I was on my way to see Kara, you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure" we make our way to Kara's talking random things

"So, why do you think Kara hasn't been in today?" I ask

"I dunno, could be a number of reasons…. She could be ill but hen that wouldn't stop her from picking up her phone or even to text me, maybe something happened….. to her family or…. Her fathers a spy! And he was found out! And they had to make a quick move in the night! New identities!" He was bouncing on his toes with excitement getting louder with each idea as he rambles on, words getting mashed together in to no longer comprehensible jibber jabber.

After a couple minutes of excited jibber jabber I bring him back down to earth "But!" To get his attention "You wouldn't get to see her"

Frown touching his brow as he looked at me, two arguments going on in his eyes "Well obviously I would miss her, I'm just saying it would be cool" Shrugging his shoulders

I hum in acknowledgement as we walk though Kara's front gate, Rick quickens his steps and knocks on the door.

"Hello" Answered an older lady probably late 60's early 70's, she was short and stocky, green eyes, short grey hair "Can I help you?"

"Uhhh, Hi I'm Rick I was wondering if Kara is in" When she said nothing but raised an eyebrow he stuttered "S-She wasn't in school t-today and haven't been a-answering our calls, I- we got worried and c-came, h-here we are" He laughed nervously at the fierce looking women looking between us, I offered a smile and shy wave.

"So your Kara's friends?"

"Huh-uh I'm Kara's uh boyfriend and Kate's m- our friend" He stuttered again looking over his shoulder at me worried expression with a hint of confusion, the lady who has yet to be named was looking him up and down like he was a chicken about to be slaughtered.

"Really Kara never said anything about a boyfriend, she said about a Rick but never a boyfriend" She looks at him eyebrow raised

I interrupt "If we could just see Kara ask if she's okay, we'll be on our way"

She hums in acknowledgement moving aside to let us in "She's on the sofa"

We shuffle though the open door squeezing though the hall between the walls and the lady, she follows me and Rick though the hall to the sofa where Kara was lying with a blanket thrown over her, she looks up from the TV

"Hey, what you guys doing here!"

"Well you haven't been answering my calls or texts got worried" Rick smiles sitting by her hip moving to kiss her but she moves her head and he kisses her cheek instead, he gives her a confused look and she indicates with her eyes to the lady across the room who's staring he smiles at reassuring her.

"Don't want you catching a could"

"So who's the lovely lady looking after my sweet" We all roll our eyes at him

"This is my gram Shelia, Mom and Dad had to go to work so, she came over to look after look after me, sorry I left my phone upstairs and forgot it"

"That's okay not as cool as the idea I had coming over here" Kara looks between us confused

"Should I ask?"

"Nope" I answer

"I'm going to it say anyway!" Rick butts in excitedly, he weaves the story he was saying on the way over sucking me and Kara in, I flicked my eyes over to Sheila who doesn't look at all impressed at his exaggerated story.

We stay for an hour catching Kara up on the day before heading home Rick dropping a kiss on her forehead and thanking Shelia for… letting us in.

We made our way back to Ricks where Martha had left note saying she had to leave and will be ack in an hour we placed our selves on the coach watching an episode of Bones followed by NCIS before falling asleep cuddled on the sofa and that's how Martha found them an hour later

She rang up Joanna told her that they fell asleep on the sofa before waking them up and sending them off to bed.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I moved Shelia from mom to grandma** **because I couldn't phantom** **that she couldn't like 14 year old Rick, because there so young and may not last anyway, also I kinda forgot her name in the last chapter she in :)**

 **Again sorry for the wait**

 **-Gemma**


	22. Chapter 22

**Small chapter today**

For the next week Kate avoided being on her own with Tom staying with the group or her classmates. At home if her parents were out at work or somewhere she would go over Lanie's or one of the boys then her mom or dad comes to pick her up.

Until Monday

It was fourth period, Ricks been sent to the principal's office for putting a spider in one of the cheerleader's desk which they all found hysterical, even the teacher Miss George had to pull herself together before asking 'who did it' the whole class of course already knew.

20 minutes in to the lesson Kate found herself asking to go the toilet once granted she made her way out of the class room though the hallway to the toilet, she didn't feel the eyes of an onlooker when she left. Or hear him leaving 2 minutes after she left.

She walked through the abandoned corridor, it's just something about school corridors when everyone is in lesson that makes you relaxed like you can breathe maybe it's because you know just beyond the walls is a class doing some horrible maths lesson or boring geography learning about cocoa beans or the equator. When you've escaped even just for a little while you feel like a king/ queen just to get out of the class away from everyone.

After washing her hands, she rests her forearms on the sink taking a breather, it's the first time being alone since that night with Tom, how much she loves her friends some time alone is nice, after a minute or so she leaves with a clearer head.

As she steps through the door way she's two steps out before hands grab her and she's thrown against the wall she lets out a yelp but she doesn't fall when her knees buckle there's a weight on her chest fists holding her up by her top, her head hits the wall with the force black spots invade her vison, she heards an awful buzzing sound.

Finally, the black spots cleared and her hearing got clearer, Tom was holding her against the wall with a proud grin "Long time since we been alone together Katie"

Chills run though her spine "You've been avoiding me" It wasn't a question but she thinks how to answer it anyway 'tell the truth = more anger, lie he'll know= worst fate?' runs through her head she doesn't get to answer or think about which one to say when there is a sharp pain resonating from the soft skin at her wrist she gasps and looks down but she doesn't see a needle or knife just his hand where he's digging in his nails enough so there's a little blood "Tom, your hurting me" trying to keep her voice together but brakes at the end to a desperate cry.

His grin only gets bigger "I know, what you going to do about it? there's no one around" His eyebrow lifts showing his interest on what she's going to do, he knows she won't scream because she wants to be strong, independent. If he goes too far then she might break and scream but he wants her to fight.

Using his body, he pushes her up more on the wall taking her other arm to dig his nails in to the soft tissue there, she try's pushing, shoving, wriggling but he's to strong downside to having a boyfriend who plays football in this situation, after more struggling she pulls her head back and then forward with all the force she can hitting him in the nose with her forehead.

His body slumps against her his face cradling against her shoulder, she tries to shake and push him off but he holds her tighter moving a hand down to her thigh and squeezing with enough pressure to leave a bruise she wiggles biting his shoulder to stop from screaming and hoping he might stop but he digs his nails in harder he can feel them bending against her jeans and soft skin of her wrist, he chuckles in to her neck.

At his chuckle she raises her eyes to the hallway looking for someone anyone she finds someone and he's looking at them with so much hatred his eyes look black no longer the dark blue irises she loves, she wonders why he's not helping her eyes pleads for him to help her, but she's awarded by a stare of hatred, she tries to fight against Tom but to no avail, he wraps a hand around her neck pinching the soft skin she whimpers trying to push him again she achieves a little room where she pulls up one of her knees up but misses her target as Tom gets ripped from her with force she almost topples over.

Rick was on his way back from the principal's office putting that spider in the cheerleaders desk was one of the best he's ever done he wished he'd recorded it the way she had screamed jumped up sending the chair scaping along the floor to have it fall backwards, she grabbed the nearest bottle which was a girl called Macey threw it at the spider which missed she then proceed to throw her shoes at it while screaming at it to get away from her make up bag, Macey mealy sat there laughing while the other girl at her side Nina jumped on top of the chair.

The principal just gave me after school detention for tomorrow, he had a good laugh when Rick told him why he was sent, Rick doesn't know how he get away with all this stuff, he says it's because there harmless and no one's got hurt so Rick gets an after-school detention if he doesn't do anything on the principle or the teachers then he's good, his mom says it because the principle is young his personally is close to Ricks.

When Rick rounded the corner he stopped at the sight of Kate being thrown against the wall he watched stunned until the image starts swirling and morphing to his parents he feels like he's six again, his head is telling him to run but his body can't move everything slows down he makes eye contact with his mom pleading eyes asking for help as she still struggles against Colin, the logical part of his brain is telling him it's not his parents there dead this is Kate and she needs help, the selfish part is angry at himself for not helping angry at his mom and Kate for getting in to this mess for all the scars not only from his dad but his mom to, angry because he's too afraid he'll turn in to him.

Then someone hits his shoulder bringing him back to the present as Ryan and Javi runs past him Javi tackling Tom/Colin to the floor the picture blurring between the two people before he knows it his body is moving to the brawl he pulls Espo off vision going black expect the smug smile of his father as he kicks and punches the body underneath him, taking every bit of anger, he's had since Martha saved him from his 7-year nightmare.

He hears people talking but it's too loud to understand what they're saying he feels hands on his shoulders pushing him back makes him fight harder until he's pinned against something his vision still blank he sees his farther laughing holding him against the wall, survival kicks as he tries to slash grab anything to hit him with but his arms don't move he panics until a voice breaks though the loud racket of voices "Rick" It's familiar sounds scared but he can't place it but it stops him from trying to punch and kick but does nothing to calm his heart his father's smug face fading in and out of the black, the voice comes again louder this time someone grabs his cheeks makes him flinch, he can still feel the hands holding his arms the hands on his cheeks doesn't move, there cold hands cools his hot face, the voice comes again louder less scared but there's hesitation, his father fades out of his vision and the logical part of his brain kicking back in, he relaxes his arms he feels the hands loosen but not leave go, his vision returns to find Kate with tears in her eyes, he sighs before hugging her the hands on his arms hover before leaving, he looks Ryan was holding one arm and a teacher holding the other he looks over Kate's shoulder looking for Tom he's lying on the floor being checked out by a nurse only then it crashes down on him what he done, he leaves go of Kate before running through the crowd he hears people calling him but he keeps running out the school gates.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, Hey guys I really need to keep up with this, Sorry about the wait I went on holidays and had a bit of writers block, took me a while to make up my mind on this chapter it was between Martha and Montgomery I hope I sent him to the right place had to go though his time line for this hope you enjoy i'll get started on the next chapter.**

 **Bitten 2 is going well i'm a couple chapters in hopefully have it out before October although that would be fitting :)**

 **Comments are welcome and I'll try get the next chapter out next week maybe before.**

He hugs Kate, the hands on his arms hover before leaving, he warps his arms around her before looking who pulled him back Ryan was to his right he nods gratefully at him not sure how things got so out of hand and a teacher to his left, he looks over Kate's shoulder looking for Tom.

He's lying on the floor being not moving being checked out by a nurse. Only then it crashes down on him how bad it really got, he untangles himself from Kate as she grips on him for dear life, he feels bad for leaving but his body is telling him to run, once untangled from a scared Kate he's running through the crowd, doesn't even remember the bell going off, they move out of his way probably a little shocked at the anger the class clown has, he hears people calling him but he keeps running out the school gates.

He's shaking and crying out of terror or anger or something different he's not sure he runs until he can't any more when the heat and exhaustion kicks in then he alternates between jogging and speed walking even done a horse trots a few times to skip people who are too interested in their phones to look where there waking, he doesn't know where he's going just lets his feet take him until he comes to a corner he looks left and right and figures he has no idea where he is.

Taking a few calming breaths wipes the tears from his face, he looks around trying not to think about the punishment waiting back at home or school, or how bad he hurt Tom.

In a back ally, he sees a police car he considers asking where he is or if they should arrest him, until he remembers Montgomery. He would know what to do right? If he still remembers me?

Rick hasn't seen him since he was 10. Rick catches a cab tells the driver 18th precinct that's the last he heard of him, half way there he realizes he has no money on him he hopes Roy won't mind paying mostly hoping that he still works there.

Roy was 25 when Rick met him 3 years later Roy dropped his job as social worker when his first daughter was born Rebecca he then moved from the 26th precinct to the 18th a few months later to become lead detective of his own team, he kept in touch until he moved precinct, Rick understood he felt a little abandoned at first but he got to understand life goes on and he knows he can go to him when ever, only never have or needed to…. until now.

Turning up outside the precinct after five minutes convincing an angry taxi driver to wait.

Rick makes his way up the steps dogging some uniformed officers jogging down but no one takes notice of him.

Going through the big glass doors into the reception area, Rick looked around it wasn't busy there were a couple of officers standing in a group there were a couple of people sitting around on the wooden benches, Rick didn't take long looking before he spotted the reception desk. Rick walks slowly up there looking through the glass at an older man with soft brown eyes and grey hair

"HI, I'm looking for huh… Roy…. Roy Montgomery?"

The officer looks him up and down "And who are you? young man"

"Uhhh I'm Rick…. I'm a friend of Roy's"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asks in a fatherly voice

"Uhhh, yeah I kida run out" Rick chuckles nervously, he likes English wants to be a writer but standing in front of an officer seems his mind has gone he's never said 'Kida' before, now he feels like a little kid talking to a big scary officer, he feels the need to tell the man all his secrets. "Does Roy still work here?" Rick asks timidly

"Sure, does Kid, I'll give him a call"

"Okay, Thanks"

"What's your last name kid?"

"Rodgers"

He nods picking up the phone typing in some numbers that was on the computer "Hey, Roy there's a Kid down here for you" There's pause "Rick Rodgers… Don't know… Okay… Thanks"

"Okay Kid he's finishing up some paper work, he'll be down soon, why don't you just go sit down by there while you wait, do you want anything? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Uhhh no thank you" Rick turn around and goes to sit on the bench he pointed to only to stop half way and turn back to him "Ummm… I took a... taxi and I don't have uhhh" The officer raises his hand getting up from his chair.

"No problem kid, but Montgomery owes me" He chuckles coming around from behind reception telling another officer he's going out for a sec grasping Rick lightly on the shoulder before walking out of the big glass doors and down the steps out in to the Manhattan heat, after paying the not so happy taxi driver they made their way back in, before they could sit down the elevator dinged and they turned to see Montgomery stepping out with a couple of other people some in plain clothes some in uniform.

"Hey, Ricky what you are doing here?" Coming over and giving him a small hug

"Uhhh, yeah I need your help"

"Yeah of course come on up" Guiding Rick back to the elevator after a quick thanks to the officer, the elevator closed "So…?" Rick looked at Roy before looking around there were 2 uniformed officers behind them, nodding in understanding.

The elevator dinged announcing their arrival to the right floor, Roy directed him to the break room the group of officers disburse at Montgomery's signal to leave, shutting both doors Roy grabs a coke from the fridge putting it on the table pointing to a chair and sitting in the other across from it.

Once both seated and Rick has taken a sip of coke they sit in silence both waiting for the other to talk.

"I got into a fight" Ricks the first to break the silence, moving his coke away from him and crossing his arms on the table

"Fight?" Rising an eyebrow

"Yeah, with Tom…. That's Kate's boyfriend, he well he was holding her against a wall shouting at her she was struggling… I had a flash back to my parents" Roy sighs "And it just uuuuu…. got out of control"

No matter how angry Roy was at Tom by hearing this he kept his cool and asked, "How out of control?" Fearing the answer

"I…. left before I could find out; the worst part is a kinda hate Kate a little… for getting in to that… a relationship like that" Struggling to find his words

Sighing again Roy rubs a hand down his face putting aside that information to deal with later, trying to find the words to ask his next question "How bad did…. This boy…. Tom? look before you left?"

Shrugging his shoulders "He was on the floor getting checked out by the nurse" Frowning his brows "Is this bad?"

"I…. can't answer that…. So, what happened?"

Rick tells Montgomery some background on Tom and what happened between coming the prank on the cheerleader to where he is now.

"So this…. Anger towards Kate. Do you still feel that?" Rick frowned "Because you hugged her when you saw her, do you think maybe that anger was…. Is towards your mom…. Maybe?"

"Well yeah… a lot but I… still feel…. Kate…." Pausing trying to get his thoughts together "I guess it's my fault, right? Because I've been though it so I should have seen the signs?" Montgomery shakes his head not agreeing but Rick cuts him off before he can say anything "Come to think of it, she's been acting wired staying around us like…. Clingy not spending time with him by herself, that's signs, right? Why didn't I notice? I should of, why didn't she say anything? She must have been scared but she would know we would stop it, protect her-"Montgomery cut him off before he could grovel anymore.

"No Rick, it's not your fault no of it was. You left that part behind you, Kate or anyone doesn't blame you for what happened, you protected her when it mattered"

"But I didn't" Getting frustrated "I froze, I felt six again, I wanted to run, I wanted to disappear, I felt useless and Kate saw me she knew I was there but all I saw was my parents and I still did when I was beating Tom up" It dawns on him that it was Kate that saw him not his mom "Oh god, she saw me and I did nothing, she's going to hate me, I couldn't protect her when she looked at me, Oh god, Oh god. I'm turning in to him ani't I?" tears in his eyes looking pleading with Montgomery to tell him different.

"Hey, Hey!" Montgomery said lounder the second time to get Ricks attention "This, This! Is not any of your fault, you hear me!? What you said was he was great in the beginning, how could you have known, it was up to Kate to tell you and from what I remember that girl has got a mind of her own, hard headed and stubborn probably thought she could control it…. him, you know that and blaming yourself isn't going to help you or her, okay so just calm down. You're not turning into him, you know how I now?" Rick shakes his heads holding back tears "Because your worrying if you weren't then I would worry, okay now where's your phone?"

Rick takes a second to take a breath before pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket surprised it didn't fall out while running.

14 missed calls and 8 texts showed on screen, not bothering to look he passed it over to Roy just as his phone rang again showing 'Mom' Roy went to give it back Rick shock his head not yet ready to face the consequences, eyes pleading not for Montgomery to answer it only to drop his head to the table when he put the phone to his ear.

 **Hope your still with me, tell me how this chapter went.**

 **Thanks for reading till next time**

 **-Gem**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, sorry toke so long just pushed this out half way though I went back and read though it realized I was using the wrong principle instead of using Mrs Harding I was using a male so changed it so if you find any 'He's' referring to the principle it's meant to be 'she or her'.

I've also just started college again, so lots of work but get bored alot so I write I'm not sure at what rate I will be putting these chapters out but I will finish this story even if there is along way to go.

Hope you stay with this story even if these chapters are coming out hectic. Leave comments on what you would like in the next couple of chapters I got a small plan written down and i'm following it but would love peoples opinions and ideas on what could/should happen.

Loving everyone's comments on the last chapter and Rick has a long road ahead on figuring out on what he's feeling but don't worry he'll come out the other side, both of them

 **Rick takes a second to take a breath before pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket surprised it didn't fall out while running.**

 **14 missed calls and 8 texts showed on screen, not bothering to look he passed it over to Roy just as his phone rang again showing 'Mom' Roy went to give it back Rick shock his head not yet ready to face the consequences, eyes pleading not for Montgomery to answer it only to drop his head to the table when he put the phone to his ear.**

"Hello M-"Maratha's frantic voice cuts him off

"Oh god, Richard what's happening I got called in by the school and when I arrived Kate's parents are here and they said you run out no one's telling me anything they said there looking though CCTV for something, are you okay? Where you too? I tried ringing and it's just gone to voicemail, what's happening? Ka –"

Roy cut her off before she could ramble anymore "Mrs Rodgers it's detective Montgomery Rick came over here I'll bring him back to the school as soon as possible"

"Detective is it really that bad- oh Roy Montgomery is Richard okay?"

"Rick is okay a little shaken I'm going to tell my captain I'll be off the rest of the day and we'll be over the school in about half an hour"

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Yeah…. he got in to a fight with a…. Tom"

"Oh, that horrid boy, I'll be waiting for when you get here"

Martha thanks him and makes sure it alright for him to leave before putting down the phone and looking over at Rick who had his arms crossed on the table head resting on top, Sighing Roy stood up squeezing Ricks shoulder "I'm going to talk to Cap I'll be right back" Rick nods his head not lifting it from his folded arms.

What seems like ages later but could only be 5 minutes Montgomery returns to Rick putting a hand on his shoulder "Come on"

"Do we have too?"

"Yeah, now come on, I'll drive slow" Taking sympathy for the boy

Rick reluctantly got up keeping his head down being guided by the hand on his shoulder out of the break room into the elevator down to ground floor. Roy exchanges a few words with the desk Sargent from earlier before guiding Rick to the car.

The car ride was slow and silent, once parked outside the school Rick picked his head up and looked over to Montgomery "What's going to happen?"

"Well, exclusion most likely but we'll have to see what Tom looks like and I'll ask to see the video maybe get Tom into young offenders for domestic"

"So, I should get excluded?"

"Maybe, it's up to the principal"

"Well he likes me so I'll be okay" He smiles

Roy laughs "Okay come on"

Following Montgomery out of the car though the school gates.

"Where's the principal's office?" Montgomery asks realizing he's leading with no direction in mind.

"Down from the main entrance" Teasing smirk on his face

Montgomery mentally scolds himself for not thinking that "Right, of course" He mutters under his breath

The secretary sees them first "Rodgers your mother is though there, Mrs Harding wants to see you too"

"Okay, thanks" Montgomery nods to the women who looks stressed and tired

Walking silently down the corridor to Rick it seemed like an eternity yet wasn't long enough before his mother came rushing over in a flurry of bright orange clothes and 3inch high heels crashing into her son for a crushing hug.

"Mom, need to…. breath"

"Being dramatic isn't going to get you out of this Richard, what happened Joanna, Javier's and Kevin's parents are all here there all in the office with another couple looking over the security tapes, I wanted to stay out here and wait for you"

"Maybe we better go in and they can explain it all in the office" Suggested Montgomery when Rick went quiet

"Yes, yes of course, How are you Roy? The family?" Hurrying away to the office and knocking

"Doing well, Martha you look well" He answers as she opens the office door

She smiles over her shoulder at him before looking around the office Kate, Ryan, Javi and Tom were sat in seats closest to the door against the wall the head teacher was sat behind his desk looking at his computer while there was a collective group of parents looking over his shoulders at the screen, they all look up as Martha, Roy and a nervous Rick walks through the office door, Kate, Ryan and Javi all stand but sits back down when Mrs Harding clears his throat throwing his eyes back to the chairs behind their legs, they sit back down reluctantly each throwing their own glare at him but that he misses when he looks back to the three new occupants.

"Ahhh Miss Rodgers, Rick why don't you take a seat next to Ryan there" Rick sits without question patting Ryan on the back.

Beverley stood up "What that's it, these three, three! Beat up my son and all they get is a stare and a pat on the back, well I said this before now I'm going through with it I'm calling the police that kid has been bulling my son since he started dating Kate and she's no better there's something wrong with these people" Pulling her phone out of her bag

"Mrs Demming there's no need to call the police I'm sure we can sort this out between us"

"No need..-" In a disbelieving voice trailing off "Have you seen what they've done to my son, look at him!-" The new comers look over to the boy sitting in the corner chair leaning against wall holding his ribs eyes half shut with black a blue colouring around his nose and eyes, he's got a spilt lip and a dozen bloody tissues in his hand from his nose which has just stopped bleeding, Javi is holding an ice pack to his face while holding another one with the help of Kate to his own black eye, Kate also has some bruises to her wrists "I should sue the school and parents for what they done to him, of course I'm calling the god damn police"

Montgomery stands in not wanting the police to be called unless needed "Mrs I'm a detective with the 12th precinct I'm sure we can just look at the tape a decide what we are going to do, I've heard Rick's story and I'm sure you've heard your sons, so let's just see what the tape shows before we take further action"

"What so a bent copper can stand up for the kid who thinks my son is a punching bag, he obviously went and got you, he probably payed you plant evidence on my son or something" Accuses Mr Demming

"No, I want to listen to all sides and watch the tape we'll watch it all together, and from what I see they all need some discipline on this" Pointing a look to the 3 with bruises, 2 smiles sheepishly back.

After minutes of convincing Mr and Mrs Demming agree to wait and watch the tape while Mrs Harding finds the right time on tape they all come around to watch

 **-Gem :)**

 **Thanks for reading see you next time :)**


End file.
